Sister?
by ichiro kenichi
Summary: "aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini"/"bukan disini"/"...aku ingin memberitahu tentang putri bungsuku, ayo nak kemari"/"ARRGGHH"/"...Itachi-nii datang menolong kami"/"Aku memang seperti ini, lalu apa alasanmu untuk menjadiku?"/"Maksudku aku ingin memanggilmu nee-chan"/aku merasa dunia ini begitu sempit../ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sister?

desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan

Seorang gadis berambut raven panjang sepunggung keluar dari Konoha airport menarik koper ukuran sedang.

Gadis itu menggunakan dress sepuluh centi diatas lutut berwarna biru langit dengan pita dipinggangnya, rambut hitamnya digerai dengan jepitan putih sebagai penghiasnya mata onixnya indah dan tajam.

"Taxi" gadis itu masuk kedalam taxi premium berwarna hitam.

"mansion Uchiha" dia menyebutkan tujuannya kepada sang supir taxi.

::

::

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang pagar besar mansion Uchiha, betapa rindunya ia akan tempat ini.

Suara bel terdengar, satpam rumah Uchiha melihat siapa yang datang, betapa kagetnya ia melihat sang nona muda datang sendirian tanpa ada yang menjemput.

" nona? Silahkan masuk" gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badan, dia adalah gadis yang sopan.

Gadis itu mengagumi halaman depan mansion Uchiha ini _tidak berubah ya? Malah semakin indah _dia terus menyunggingkan senyumannya walaupun tipis.

TOK TOK

"iya sebentar.. NONA MUDA?" maid yang membuka pintu pun sama kagetnya dengan satpam yang di depan tadi, sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan memberikan kopernya kepada sang maid.

"tadaima" suara gadis itu cukup besar dia sangat merindukan tempat ini bertahun-tahun di luar negeri dan tak ke tempat ini adalah neraka baginya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, lantai tempat anak-anak Uchiha berada, samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang mengobrol dari salah satu kamar di lantai itu.

_Apa dia ada dirumah? _Gadis itu tersenyum lebar membayangkan ekspresi orang itu nanti, tapi dia juga takut apakah orang itu akan marah karna dulu dia pergi tanpa pamit.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan segala kegiatanya termasuk sang pemilik kamar, semuanya memasang muka bingung dan tatapan kaget.

Pemuda berambut raven berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan ke arah si gadis, semuanya menatap takut, takut jika si gadis akan dimarahi oleh si pemuda karna masuk kamarnya seenaknya, pemuda itu memasang wajah dingin matanya tajam dan rahangnya mengeras.

Grep

Semua orang disitu terperangah melihat si pemuda memeluk erat si gadis sangat erat dan dengan ekspresi yang bisa dinilang datar walau matanya mengatakan rindu, si gadis pun membalas pelukan si pemuda dengan erat pula seperti tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

"YUKA-CHAANNN aku kangen" pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berlari hendak memleuk si gadis tapi di halang oleh tangan pemuda berambut raven.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuhnya dobe" pemuda berambut raven mendeathlarge sahabat kuningnya itu.

" temee aku kan juga rindu dengan Yuka-chan" sungguh tampang yang sangat tidak bagus dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Yukata" pemuda berambut merah menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang saat itu.

"ehem ehem" suara deheman terdengar dan menghentikan pertarungan yang akan terjadi antara pemuda berambut raven dan pemuda berambut spike kuning.

"sasuke.. siapa dia?" gadis berambut soft pink bertanya dengan tampang yang murung kepada pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil sasuke tadi.

"Hn. Dia Yukata.." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah di potong oleh si gadis.

" aku Yukata salam kenal, ano.. Naruto-nii, Sasu aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua **sekarang**" gadis itu menarik tangan dua pemuda yang dari tadi siap mengibarkan bendera perang.

Setelah dirasa aman Yukata mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"ini sesuai permintaan tousan untuk merahasiakan statusku yang sebenarnya, jadi kau Naru-nii jangan coba-coba mengeluarkan sepatah katapun tentangku" Yukata memberikan tatapan tajamnya sangat Uchiha sekali, Sasuke menyeringai melihat sahabat kuningnya yang susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

" iya..iya baiklah.. tapi traktir aku ramen ya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"hn" Naruto melompat kegirangan mendengar jawaban dari Yukata.

"sudah-sudah ayo kekamarku, akan aku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku" Yukata mengangguk dan berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan besar Sasuke, dia amat sangat merindukan tangan hangat ini, Naruto sudah berjalan di depan mendahului mereka.

Setelah mereka berdua datang suasana dikamar itu berubah canggung, Yukata melihat ekspresi dari gadis berambut pink saat dia melihat kedekatan dirinya dengan Sasuke ekpresi cemburu dan sedih eh? Yukata yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki sifat iseng yang tinggi seperti Itachi menyeringai.

"Yuka mereka sahabat-sahabatku yang berambut pink itu Sakura, yang berambut indigo itu pacarnya dobe Hinata, yang mukanya pucat itu Sai, yang berambut merah itu kau pasti masih ingat kan? sedangkan yang berambut pirang itu Ino, mereka semua seumuran denganku, kecuali Sakura, Ino dan si rambut merah mereka seumuran denganmu" jujur teman-teman Sasuke cengo melihat perubahan sahabat Uchiha mereka yang berubah menjadi lembut dan perhatian kepada seorang gadis.

"ada juga yang mau denganmu Naruto-nii?" Yukata menyeringai melihat ekspresi cemberut Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu.

" Yukata kau akan masuk universitas mana? " Yukata terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sakura.

" aku akan masuk kampus yang sama dengan Sasu-chan! Lagipula jika aku tidak satu kampus dengannya, dia bisa kalang kabut mengkhawatirkanku.. eh? Sakit BAKA" Yukata mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitakan gratis dari Sasuke.

" aku memang kalang kabut jika kau tidak ada disampingku, memangnya kau fikir bagaimana penderitaanku saat kau pergi ?" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sekali lagi teman-temannya memasang muka cengo melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Yukata tertawa dengan muka yang memerah karna tidak tahan melihat muka Sasuke yang sangat menggemaskan.

"haha lihat mukamu itu! Haha berhenti berwajah seperti itu Sasu-chan atau aku akan mencubit pipimu hingga merah haha" semua teman-teman Sasuke sekali lagi melihat dengan tatapan sweetdrop keakraban kedua manusia beda gender ini.

"sana kembali kekamarmu! Pasti kau capek! Ayo cepat" Yukata meraih tangan Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya dengan wajah penuh senyum mengejek.

Teman-teman Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka sampai punggung mereka berdua hilang dibalik pintu.

"dari dulu Yukata hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ekspresinya hanya untuk orang yang disayanginya, sama dengan Sasuke" semua orang disitu menatap Gaara bingung.

"eh? Kalian kenapa?" semua yang ada disitu kembali memasang wajah biasa mereka dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda.

"Saku? Kau tak apa?" Ino yang khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya sejak kedatangan Yukata tadi.

"tidak apa! Nanti bilang Sasuke ya aku pulang duluan, jaa minna" Sakura melangkah lesu.

"aku ikut! Sai-kun aku pulang dulu ya" Ino berdiri dengan kunci mobil ditangannya, Sakura keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan mobil ferari putihnya, dan Ino dengan ferari ungunya.

Sakura POV

Ternyata Sasuke-kun sudah memiliki kekasih, pantas dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis di kampus.

Kami-sama kenapa rasa ini harus ada? Haruskah aku melupakan perasaan ini, gadis itu begitu sempurna bahkan Sasuke-kun saja berubah hanya untuk gadis itu.

Tak adakah yang peduli atas perasaan sakit yang ada di hatiku rasanya sakit sangat sakit malah.

Normal POV

"mana Sakura?" sasuke celingak-celinguk melihat seisi kamarnya, dia mencari sahabat pinknya.

"dia sudah pulang! Cemburu sepertinya" semua sahabat Sasuke cekikikan mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

" sebenarnya dia siapamu Sasuke?" sai menghentikan kegiatan bermain pspnya.

"hn" Sasuke bingung mencari alasan yang bagus.

"dia sahabat lama ku dan teme, selama ini dia tinggal di Amerika Sai"

"TADAIMAA" suara atau lebih tepat dibilang teriakan menggema dari lantai dasar sontak lima orang di kamar itu berdiri dan berjalan ke lantai dasar

"okaeri Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat orangtua dan kakaknya yang baru pulang.

"konnichiwa basan,jisan, Itachi-nii" keempat teman Sasuke yang lain turun dari lantai dua mansion Uchiha menyambut kedatangan pemilik rumah.

"ada teman-teman Sasuke ya? Nanti ikut makan malam disini ya?" Mikoto tersenyum penuh harap.

"maaf basan aku dan Hinata berniat mengadakan makan malam, malam ini" Naruto memasang cengirannya.

"aku tidak bisa basan malam ini ada pameran lukisan di Konoha hall" Sai menyahut dengan senyuman palsunya.

"maaf, aku ada acara makan malam dirumah" Gaara tetap menampakkan ekspresi datarnya.

"kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya Sasuke, Itachi-nii, Basan, Jisan" mereka meninggalkan mansion Uchiha dengan keluarga utuh Uchiha.

"KAASAN! TOUSAN! ANIKI!" Yukata langsung memeluk tiga sosok itu bergantian paling lama memeluk sosok kaasannya.

"Yukata? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulangnya sekarang Kaasan kan bisa jemput dasar anak nakal" Mikoto Uchiha kaasan dari Yukata, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya pura-pura memarahi anak perempuan satu-satunya yang terpaksa dia kirim ke luar negeri.

"Yuka-chan! Wahh aku rindu sekali padamu" Itachi mengacak rambut hitam Yukata hingga berantakan.

Sang ayah Fugaku Uchiha hanya memasang senyumannya hal yang langka sekali, dia merangkul anak perempuan satu-satunya itu dan berkata "ini dia Yukata Uchiha gadis kebanggaan Uchiha" Yukata tersenyum memeluk pinggang ayahnya, dibanggakan oleh Fugaku Uchiha itu adalah hal yang sangat berarti untuk ketiga anaknya.

"dan ini dia Sasuke Uchiha, yang kita kenal sudah kembali" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"jadi siapa yang akan menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Disinilah mereka sekarang di ruang keluarga mansion Uchiha, saling berbagi rindu menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat langka saling merangkul memberi kehangatan dan arti keluarga.

::  
::

SAKURA POV

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno pewaris sah Haruno Hospital, yang saat ini masih berada di bawah kepemimpinan ibuku Haruno Tsunade.

Aku memiliki mata berwarna emerald dan rambut berwarna pink sepinggang, aku adalah mahasiswi kedokteran Konoha International University tingkat satu.

Aku memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik sejak SMP Ino, Hinata senpai, Naruto senpai, Sai senpai, Gaara, dan Sasuke senpai.

Mereka sahabat-sahabat yang baik selalu ada disaat senang maupun susah.

Dari semua sahabatku ada satu yang aku sukai Sasuke senpai nama lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha dia adalah pemuda yang dingin dan tak berperasaan entahlah aku tak tau walau dia dingin tapi aku menyukainya aneh kan?

Mengingat kejadian kemarin dirumah Sasuke senpai aku masih bingung sebenarnya Yukata itu siapanya Sasuke senpai sih kok mereka akrab gitu ya? Sasuke senpai bahkan memeluknya, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali apakah dia kekasih Sasuke senpai?

" _aku akan masuk kampusyang sama dengan Sasu-chan! Lagipula jika aku tidak satu kampus dengannya, dia bisa kalang kabut mengkhawatirkanku.. eh? Sakit BAKA" _

" _aku memang kalang kabut jika kau tidak ada disampingku, memangnya kau fikir bagaimana penderitaanku saat kau pergi ?" _

Bahkan Sasuke senpai melembut dan menjadi perhatian kepadanya, jika aku tau bagaimana cara memusnahkan perasaan ini akan kulakukan.

Aku bahagia jika melihat Sasuke senpai bahagia tapi aku juga memiliki perasaan yang harus diperjuangkan.

Ah sudah sampai rupanya untung aku tidak menabrak selama perjalanan ke KIU ini, universitas ini adalah milik keluarga namikaze ayahnya Naruto senpai, jadi ayahnya naruto senpai memberikan lahan parkir khusus untuk naruto senpai dan sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk aku.

Aku memakirkan mobil berbarengan dengan mobil sport dark blue yang juga parkir bersebelahan denganku hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki mobil itu disini.

Aku tersenyum senang membayangkan sang empunya mobil disebelahku ini tapi tunggu itukan YUKATA?

Dia berangkat bersama Sasuke-kun, oke Sakura mereka tinggal satu rumah jadi wajar berangkat bareng kan?

"oii teme kau lama sekali sih, tousan sudah menunggu tuh" naruto-senpai selalu saja berisik.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun, Naruto-senpai dan Yukata" aku mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

"hn"

"ohayou Sakura-chan"

"ohayou" setidaknya Yukata tidak sedingin Sasuke yang menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelasnya.

"ayo Yuka" Sasuke-kun dan Yukata berjalan melaluiku apa kau lupa disini ada aku Sasuke-kun?

"oiii Sakura-chan kenapa bengong? Ngeliatin teme dan Yuka-chan ya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari punggung mereka yang menjauh.  
"aku hampir terlambat jaa Naruto senpai"

Aku berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kelasku, sudah ramai ternyata, sudah ada Gaara dan Ino dikelas. Dua bulan penuh semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru akan ditempatkan di tiga buah kelas tak memandang jurusan yang disebut dengan kelas gabungan jadi wajar aku Ino dan Gaara sekelas.

Aku berjalan tanpa menyapa mereka suasana hati saja lagi buruk mau menyapa orang.

"oii Forehead kau ini kenapa sih? Semenjak kemarin lesu terus?" bagaimana tidak lesu? Orang yang kau suka sudah punya kekasih! Sudah punya KEKASIH!.

"aku baik-baik saja" oh ayolah aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong forehead! Apa gara-gara Sasuke senpai?" aku mendelik kesal ke arah Ino yang sedah memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"hehe ampun forehead, kalau diliat-liat Gaara lebih ramah ya sekarang semenjak Yukata datang dia jadi lebih lembut! Iya kan Jidat?" hei PIG bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu? Semangat Sakura kau harus terlihat tegar.

"ohayou anak-anak" eh? Tumben sekali dosen hentai itu tidak terlambat?

" eh? Jangan mentapku seperti itu, aku tidak terlambat apa kalian tidak senang?" apa katamu lah, eh? Siapa itu? YUKATA? Sedang apa dia disini?

"eh? Aku baru sadar, nah anak-anak kita kedatangan mahasiswi baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kami-sama kenapa gadis itu harus sekelas denganku, jika aku lihat-lihat bangku kosong disini hanya disebelah Gaara yang artinya di belakangku. Berarti dia kan duduk dibelakangku? This is like a HELL!

" Hajimemashite, nama saya Yukata mahasiswi seni. Mohon bantuannya" eh? Apa-apaan itu wajahnya dingin sekali, perasaan kemarin dia gadis yang ceria kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi manusia es seperti itu? Berperibadian ganda? Maybe.

"baiklah Yukata kau duduk dengan Sabaku-san, dibelakang gadis berambut pink itu" tuh kan benar dia duduk dibelakangku.

"hn" benar-benar berperibadian ganda -_-.

"ohayou Yuka-chan"Gaara? Itu tadi suara Gaara? Sejak kapan dia jadi ramah? Ke cewek pula?.

"ohayou Gaara-kun, tidak disangka ya kita sebangku" kun? Seakrab apa mereka?

"hai Yukata" Ino menyapa Yukata yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Yukata, sudah kubilang berperibadian ganda.

"hai Yukata" bagaimanapun juga aku akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik.

"hai" Cuma itu? Menyebalkan! kenapa dia berubah menjadi manusia es sih?

Kenapa Kami-sama tak puaskah kau menyakiti hatiku dengan adanya gadis itu disamping Sasuke-kun bahkan aku harus satu kelas dengan kekasih orang yang aku sukai, memang sih tidak ada yang bilang mereka sepasang kekasih tapi melihat tingkah mereka kemarin apa itu tidak cukup? Yukata sangat cantik matanya sama dengan mata Sasuke-kun rambutnya raven panjangnya tergerai sangat manis dan sangat serasi jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke-kun

Skip time

NORMAL POV

Sakura keluar dari kelas gabungan bersama Ino, Gaara dan Yukata

"Sai-kun" Ino menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"halo Ino-chan bareng ke kantin?" ajakan Sai dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"eemm aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya?" Sakura hendak berjalan sebelum sebuah tangan halus menghentikannya.

"aku temani, sekalian aku mau mencuci muka! Gaara-kun kau duluan saja, ayo Sakura" Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mandi khusus cewek.

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam salah satu bilik dan Yukata yang membasuh mukanya dengan air Yukata keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan lebih memilih menunggu di luar kamar mandi.

"awww" Yukata meringis merasakan tangannya dipelintir dan ditahan dibelakang badannya.

"ehh kau fikir kau siapa dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun! Dia itu pacarku tau! Pasti kau merengek padanya supaya minta di antar ke sekolahkan, dengan mulut busukmu itu kan?" Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Shion yang menahan tangan Yukata menyeringai dan Tayuya yang dibelakang Karin ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan atau bisa dibilang prihatin.

"tch pacar? Sejak kapan selera Sasuke menjadi serendah ini, jika kau pacarnya pun akan kubuat Sasuke menyesali keputusannya" Yukata menyeringai tentu saja dia tau, mana mungkin kakaknya mau dengan wanita seperti nenek sihir ini.

"PLAK" satu tamparan keras berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Yukata cukup keras hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi karna mendengar keributan diluar.

"Tayuya tahan dia" 'tch seperti babu mau saja disuruh-suruh' inner Yukata bersuara ditambah seringai di bibir Yukata.

"lepaskan aku, bodoh" Sakura terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan kuncian di tangannya dan hasilnya percuma.

"jika kau mau selamat, maka jauhi Sasuke-kun" Yukata mendengus mendengar usaha Karin bagaimanapun juga mana bisa dia menjauhi Sasuke tau sendiri apa statusnya di hidup Sasuke.

"jika tidak mau bagaimana? Nenek sihir" Yukata kembali memasang wajah dinginnya tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Karin yang geram hendak menampar Yukata sekali lagi sebelum suara baritone terdengar di telinganya.

"lepaskan mereka atau akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh lagi" Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pegangan Tayuya juga menarik Yukata dari pegangan Shion, Karin sudah berkeringat dingin karna ketauan oleh idolanya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke juga berdarah entah karna apa dia hanya mengelap dengan tangannya kasar.

Karin lari bersama dua temannya dari situ, Yukata yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kemenangan mau mengerjai Uchiha eh?.

"kau tak apa? Bagaimana bisa kau begini? Kau kan sabuk hitam taekwondo" Sasuke menyeka darah dari sudut bibir Yukata dengan sapu tangannya.

"tak apa, aku ingin melihat wajah lucu mereka, dan maafkan aku" Yukata tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sasuke yang kelewat panic itu.

"tch jika mereka menyentuhmu lagi tak akan aku biarkan mereka hidup! Tak apa ini salahku juga. Sakura bisa kau bawa Yukata ke UKS?aku harus menemui Minato-sensei" Sakura tersenyum kecut, bahkan dari tadi dia tidak ditanya apa yang ada difikiran Sasuke hanya Yukata?

Sakura membawa Yukata ke UKS. Shizune-sensei sempat terkejut melihat keadaan Yukata dan langsung menolong Yukata secepatnya.

Skip time

"Aku ada urusan kau pulang sendiri saja" sebenanya ini adalah usaha Yukata untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Sakura, dia tadi sudah membocorkan semua ban mobil Sakura juga mengosongkan tangki bensin Sakura dan dia akan membuat Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang, cerdiknya gadis Uchiha ini.

"kau yakin?" Yukata mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke di parkiraran sendirian.

Sasuke sebenarnya bingung dengan sifat adik satu-satunya itu terlalu mencurigakan, tapi dia takut sangat takut. Takut jika adiknya itu kenapa-kenapa. Oi Sasuke kau terlalu sister complex.

"kenapa bisa begini" Sasuke tersentak dari acara melamunnya, dia melihat gadis berambut pink sedang menendang ban mobilnya.

'kadang kau bisa diandalkan Yuka-chan, untung kau ada urusan' batin Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sakura kaget dan langsung berbalik dari posisis berdirinya, kaget? Tentu saja.

"eh?" Sasuke mendekat dan mengecek ban mobil Sakura.

"mau kuantar?" gadis itu merona mendengar ucapan si pemuda, gadis mana yang tida merona ketika diajak pulang bareng oleh orang yang disukainya.

'_Kami-sama apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku biarkan ini menjadi mimpi terindah di hidupku. Terima kasih ban mobil jika kau tidak bocor aku tidak mungkin diajak pulang bareng oleh Sasuke-kun'_

Sasuke membukan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan setelah gadisnya masuk dia menutup kembali pintu itu dan masuk ke mobilnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tempat lain

"Sai-kun menurutmu kenapa Sasuke senpai menyembunyikan kekasihnya dari kita selama ini?" Ino yang sebenarnya senang ternyata temannya yang dingin sudah memiliki kekasih dan sedih karna kekasihnya itu bukan sahabat pinknya.

"tidak tau, lagipula Sasuke kan bukan orang yang suka mengumbar-ngumbar" Sai menjawab dengan diiringi senyum palsunya, dan Ino hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan atau lebih tepatnya kencan di taman Konoha ketika tak ada kuliah, menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bisa mereka percayai.

"sa..sai-kun? Itu Gaara kan?" Sai mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino, ya itu Gaara sahabat mereka, sahabat dingin mereka selain Sasuke sedang memeluk gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"I..tu Yukata kan?" Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berharap yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi itu adalah nyata di bangku taman itu Gaara sedang memeluk Yukata dengan erat.

Ino yang sudah disulut emosi berjalan mendekati mereka, bagaimana tidak Yukata sudah merebut Sasuke dan membuat sahabat pinknya sedih dan tak memiliki semangat, kini malah selingkuh di belakang Sasuke dengan Gaara pula yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Sasuke.

"ka..kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau selingkuh dari Sasuke? Kau berselingkuh dengan Gaara? Pantas kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun! Kau ini sudah membuat sahabatku menangis dan kau disini asik-asikkan berselingkuh dengan Gaara?! Jawab aku Yukata!" Ino benar-benar emosi sekarang karna Yukata memasang wajah polos seolah tidak tau apa-apa.

"Ino..Ino jika kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik diam saja! Ayo Yuka kita pulang" Gaara menatap Ino dengan tatapan dinginnya dan berjalan dengan menarik tangan Yukata, Yukata hanya menatap datar Ino dan Sai.

"akan kulaporkan pada Sasuke besok"

::

::  
"terima kasih Sasuke-kun sudah mengantarkanku pulang" Sakura tersenyum ramah ke arah Sasuke hanya hanya dibalas hn oleh Sasuke dia sudah biasa mendengarnya.

'_bisakah kau memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Yukata, Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat statusnya saat ini.

"aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok Sakura" setelah itu Sakura hanya melihat mobil Sasuke yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya,.

Setelah dia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada satpam rumahnya dan menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan mobilnya disekolah dia langsung memasuki kamarnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di kasur Quinn sizenya.

'_kenapa Sasuke-kun mengantarku pulang? Kenapa dia tidak mengantar Yukata? Aku tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan mereka! Kami-sama kenapa takdirku harus begini'_

"Gaara? Apa Ino marah padaku?" Yukata memandang lurus mata jade Gaara, mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak, dia hanya salah paham padamu. Besok pasti dia akan kembali seperti biasa" Gaara tersenyum lembut, hanya kepada Yukata lah dia mau tersenyum seperti itu. Beruntung sekali kau Yukata.

::  
::

Yukata pulang ke rumah dengan santai, saat dia melihat mobil Sasuke di garasi dia tersenyum 'rencanaku berhasilkan kan!'.

Dia berjalan sangat pelan melewati pintu kamar Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya sekarang ada acara sedangkan Itachi-nii pasti sibuk di kantor.

Dia masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, dia langsung berlari ke lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut di kamarnya.

"ceklek" Great, pemikirannya seratus persen benar.

"kau baru pulang! Siapa yang mengantar?" Tuh kan pasti Sasuke bertanya hal ini.

"emm hmm mau aku buatkan jus tomat? Sekalian makan siang! Ayo niichan! Niichan belum makan kan?" beginilah Yukata jika dia sedang merayu kakaknya kembali menggunakan panggilan niichan.

"hn. Jangan mengalihkan"

"ayolah niichan aku lapar, kita makan ya?" Uchiha… Uchiha.

"TADAIMA" Yukata berlari ke lantai dasar mansion Uchiha 'untung Itachi-nii pulang' dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada kakak konyolnya ini.

"Yuka-chan! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini apa menyenangkan? Apa Sasu-chan punya pacar?" Itachi menyeringai jahil ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang baru turun dari tangga disusul seringai kemenangan dari Yukata.

"hn. Dia tadi mengantar Sakura pulang"Itachi sekarang benar-benar tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan sepertinya dia sudah punya topic untuk membuat wajah adiknya memerah saat makan malam nanti.

"terima kasih Yuka-chan infonya! Ehem Sasu-chan sudah besar rupanya!" Itachi ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah salah tingkah adik laki-lakinya itu.

"urusai! Yuka mana jus tomatku" Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan wajahnya nanti jika dia tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan dari duo Uchiha yang dari dulu paling kompak menggodanya.

::  
::

Sasuke benar-benar murka sekarang, setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino tadi pagi, ternyata urusan yang dibilang adiknya itu maksudnya adalah berkencan jika dia tau tidak akan dia biarkan, hei apa kalian lupa Uchiha yang satu ini menderita sister complex akut.

"Panda merah berani-beraninya kau BUAGHH" Gaara jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya setelah mendapat pukulan keras di wajahnya.

Yukata yang baru sampai dikelas karna tadi dia membantu Hinata di jalan membawa buku ke perpustakaan, langsung berlari ke arah Gaara yang jatuh tesungkur karna dipukul oleh Sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sakura POV

"Panda merah berani-beraninya kau BUAGHH" ada apa? Astaga Gaara! Gaara jatuh tersungkur karna di pukul oleh Sasuke, apa salah Gaara?

"apa yang kau lakukan!" aku melihat Yukata berlari dari pintu kelas ke arah Gaara.

"jangn kekanak-kanakkan Uchiha!"aku baru kali ini melihat ada yang berani membentak Sasuke-kun sampai dia seperti itu! Apa Yukata cemburu kepadaku? Apa gara-gara aku Yukata marah pada Sasuke-kun? Aku harus minta maaf.

"Ino apa kau tau sesuatu?" ya Ino mungkin dia tau sesuatu.

Setelah Ino menyeritakan kepadaku apa yang dilihatnya kemarin, aku sadar.

Yukata cemburu padaku lalu dia bertemu Gaara lalu Gaara menemaninya dan mengantarnya pulang setelah itu malah Sasuke-kun yang cemburu.

Ini semua salahku andaikan aku kemarin menolak ajakan Sasuke-kun mereka pasti tidak seperti ini sekarang.

Aku berlari ke UKS, aku ke UKS karna mau menemui Yukata dan minta maaf padanya bagaimanapun ini semua salahku.

Apa yang dikatan Ino benar? Apa Yukata selingkuh? Dengan Gaara? Aku melihatnya Gaara yang tersenyum dengan membelai lembut rambut Yukata selama aku berteman dengan Gaara baru kali ini aku melihat Gaara tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan jadwal hari ini aku berlari ke atap, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku disini.

"AKKHHH" suara siapa? Aku berjalan perlahan mengitip dari balik pintu. Sasuke-kun?

"aku bodoh Yukata! Maafkan aku! Aku memang salah, pantas jika kau menyebutku seperti itu! AKH" aku melihat tembok yang dipukul Sasuke-kun retak, kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa sampai begini.

"grep" entah apa yang ada difikiranku sampai aku berani memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku mohon jangan begini! Ini semua salahku andaikan aku kemarin pulang sendiri Yukata tidak mungkin marah pada Sasuke-kun" airmataku mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku, aku bahkan sudah membasahi punggung Sasuke-kun dengan air mataku.

"bukan salahmu! Ini salahku, harusnya aku mengerti dia! Harusnya aku mengerti kalau dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Tapi aku tidak tau setelah mendengar cerita Ino aku seperti marah walaupun aku mengenal Gaara tapi aku tidak rela, aku tidak mau dia bersama laki-laki yang salah, aku mau dia bahagia" itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar darinya bahkan dia mau menyeritakan perasaannya padaku.

Dia menggenggam tanganku? Kami-sama maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaan ini.

"maukah kau membantuku Sakura?" dia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia berhadapan denganku, dan tangan kami masih bertautan.

"apapun"

"aku mau kau membantuku meminta maaf pada Yukata, bisakah kau ajak dia pulang bersama dan membujuknya memaafkanku? Bilang padanya aku sangat menyayanginya" iya Sasuke-kun apapun agar kau bahagia akan kulakukan walaupun itu menyakiti perasaanku sendiri.

"terima kasih" biarkan waktu berhenti saat ini saja aku maih ingin diperlakukan seperti ini walaupun perasaanku harus dikorbankan.

"Yukata" aku berjalan menghampiri Yukata yang baru saja keluar kelas dengan tas gitar dipunggungnya.

"hn. Ada apa?" kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti itu.

" hmm hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama.. mau ya?" Aku berusaha ya aku berusaha demi Sasuke-kun.

"hmm baiklah, tapi aku harus minta izin Sasuke dulu"

"dia mengizinkanmu" Aku lihat dia mengangguk baiklah aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia walaupun aku yang harus tersakiti.

Aku mengendarai mobilku ke Konoha mall, ternyata Yukata gadis yang pendiam juga agak dingin walau tak sedingin Sasuke dia juga agak ramah walau tak seramah Itachi-nii.

Setelah masuk ke salah satu restoran di Konoha mall aku dan Yukata memesan makanan untuk kami berdua.

"Yuka boleh aku bertanya?" Aku harus melakukan ini dmei Sasuke-kun.

"hn" dia meminum jus melonnya.

"tanganmu kenapa?" aku melihat tanagn kanan Yukata yang diperban.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil"

"aku minta maaf. Karna aku kau dan Sasuke-kun bertengkar aku menyesal"

"bukan salahmu, Sasuke memang begitu dia melakukannya karna dia menyayangiku aku tau itu. Tapi dia salah mempraktekkannya, aku tidak marah padanya" Yukata tersenyum wlau tipis kenapa aku merasakan kalau dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun ya?

"kalau begitu aku tetap minta maaf" aku memainkan sedotan jus strawberryku.

"hn"

Setelah saat itu aku menjadi menjauh dari Sasuke-kun aku melihat dia semakin dekat dengan Yukata.

Sebaiknya aku melupakan perasaan ini.

"oniichan" aku memeluk erat tubuh kakakku yang baru pulang dari kampus atau kantornya aku tak tau, aku memeluknya menangis dipelukannya aku melakukan ini karna aku tidak tau harus berbagi dengan siapa.

"eh? Kau kenapa Saku? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" aku menikmati belaian lembut Sasori-nii di kepalaku.

"apa sesakit ini rasanya mengetahui orang yang dicintai memiliki kekasih?" Aku bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukakanku di tubuhnya bahkan air mataku pun sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

NORMAL POV

Sasori bukanlah orang bodoh tentu dia tau siapa yang dimaksud adiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan adik dari sahabaat baiknya Uchiha Sasuke, dia bahkan mengerti maksud kekasih yang disebut oleh adiknya ini.

Dia tidak tau harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

" kau harus percaya pada hatimu Saku-chan" Sasori merenggangkan pelukan adik perempuannya menghapus air mata di kedua pipi chubby adiknya, mengelus helaian merah muda adiknya seolah memberi kekuatan disitu.

SASUKE POV

Aku merasa aneh dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini dia yang mulai menyuekiku bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai bukan Sasuke-kun seperti biasanya, setiap aku bertanya dia pasti menjawab ketus.

Aku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum saat dia mengacuhkanku seperti ada yang hilang aku bahkan sudah jarang melihat senyumnya aku bertanya pada Yukata dia tidak tau.

Salah sebenarnya bertanya pada Yukata yang pada dasarnya juga memiliki sifat tidak peduli kepada sekelilingnya.

Sebenarnya sulit mengakui bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, tapi hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman bahkan semenjak Yukata pergi dulu dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman seperti bersama Yukata dan Kaasan.

Aku harus mengatakannya aku tidak mau dia jatuh di tangan laki-laki lain, apalagi aku lihat banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Disinilah aku sekarang di meja kantin kesayangan kami sudah ada Yukata, Gaara, Dobe, Hinata, Sai, Ino, dan Sakuraku. Aku duduk disebelah Yukata dan Sakura pertama aku tidak mau Sakura jauh dariku kedua aku mau menjaga Yukata dari Gaara.

" Temari-nee mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besok malam di ballroom Konoha hotel. Kalian diminta ikut, dan syarat pesta itu adalah berpasang-pasangan" hei kalau begitu pasti rencana panda merah ini dia pasti mau berpasangan dengan Yukata, tidak akan kubiarkan.

"wah asiknya, kalau Hinata dengan Naruto, aku dengan Sai-kun, Yukata dengan Sasuke, Sakura dengan Gaara dong" apa? Itu tidak boleh si panda merah tidak boleh dengan Sakura.

"TIDAK" apa-apaan aku ini.

"apa maksudmu senpai?" oh ayolah panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura.

"maksudku Sakura pergi denganku tidak ada penolakan" ya aku memang egois.

"kalau begitu Yukata denganku ya Sasuke-nii?" dasar bodoh apa maksudnya dia memanggilku dengan surfic nii aku bukan kakakmu, lagipula aku tak ikhlas kalau adikku harus bersanding denganmu.

"Sasuke-nii?" tuh kan benar semuanya pada curiga.

"maksud Gaara, diantara aku Gaara dan teme yang paling muda kan Gaara jadi kadang-kadang dia memanggilku dan teme niisan" terima kasih dobe kau memang penyelamat, kadang-kadang.

Aku lihat mereka manggut-manggut setuju semudah itukah dibohongi.

"bagaimana Sasuke?" jadi si panda merah ini tetap ingin mengajak Yukata? Mau bagaimana lagi jika aku pergi dengan Yukata nanti Sakura dengan siapa aku tidak akan rela dia dengan laki-laki lain.

"hn, kalau kau macam-macam akan kubuat mukamu tak berbentuk" kenapa Gaara yang biasanya dingin menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan dia terlihat yang paling semangat, aku bangga pada Yukata yang mampu menahan ekspresinya, lihat dari tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun bicarapun tidak bravo.

"siap" semua disitu sweetdrop melihat perubahan sikap Gaara.

Malam pesta ulang tahun Temari pun tiba, Yukata kuakui sangat cantik malam ini, dia memakai gaun berwarna biru muda sepuluh centi dia atas lutut dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru tua di pinggangnya, rambutnya dia hiasi dengan bando berwarna biru muda, dia juga memakai flat shoes berwarna biru tua sangat manis.

"oniichan kenapa belum berangkat" aku heran dengan gadis ini jika dirumah menjadi gadis manja diluar rumah menjadi gadis es. Ingin menyaingi ku eh?

"belum omouto, aku harus memastikan si panda merah itu dulu" aku tersenyum merapikan posisi bando dirambutnya.

" kapan penyakit sister complex mu akan sembuh niichan?"dia manis sekali kalau mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya dan wajahku hampir mirip ya? Warna mata sama, garis wajah sama. Jika orang memperhatikan mereka lebih teliti mereka akan sadar kemiripin ku dengan Yukata yang hampir menyerupai kembar.

"TIN TIN" dasar tidak sopan.

" Aku berangkat dulu ya niichan! Jangan lupa jemput Sakura-neechan" dia mengecup pipiku singkat dan berjalan keluar rumah, sejak kapan dia memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel neechan, hobi sekali menggoda kakaknya sendiri.

Aku melihat mobil Gaara yang sudah keluar dari mansion Uchiha, ah aku sampai lupa harus menjemput tuan putri. Tunggu aku Sakura.

Sakura cantik sekali dia mengenakan gaun berwarna peach sepuluh centi diatas lutut, rambutnya diikat ponytail dengan pita besar berwarna merah, dia juga menenteng tas kecil berwarna merah dan sepatu high heels tiga centi berwarna peach. Benar-benar bidadari yang turun dari kayangan.

"Sasuke, apa penampilanku jelek?" tidak Sakura tidak kau sangat cantik sekali malam ini.

"tidak, ayo cepat" terkadang aku benci menjadi Uchiha dengan harga diri yang tinggi kenapa hanya Itachi yang bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya dengan bebas?

Suasana ballroom hotel Konoha ini bisa dibilang cukup mewah, pesta ulang tahun ini memang direncanakan dengan baik, dan sepertinya mereka memang berniat mengubah pesta ini menjadi Couple Party.

Aku berjalan memasuki ballroom hotel dengan Sakura disampingku, aku juga melihat kue ulang tahun yang bisa dibilang besar, di tengah-tengah ballroom hotel.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan menuju teman-teman kami yang sudah tiba lebih dulu aku juga melihat Gaara dan Yukata, ah sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu mengekang mereka untuk saat ini.

"Sakura kau cantik sekali malam ini! Apa kau ada kencan dengan Sasuke setelah ini?" sebenarnya Ino itu menyebalkan bahkan dia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel senpai aku kan lebih tua darinnya.

Di sini benar-benar ramai aku mulai menjauhi teman-temanku mengambil minuman yang di sediakan.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ballroom hotel keluar mencari udara segar dari keramaian yang menyiksaku, aku berjalan ke halaman belakang ballroom ini, ada taman disana dengan kursi-kursi panjang kayu juga ada, disana juga tersapat patung sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa, tak jauh dari situ juga terdapat kolam ikan dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya. Sangat tenang dan damai.

Ternyata aku tidak sendiri di taman ini ada seorang gadis yang duduk di salah satu kursi taman, cahaya yang tidak mendukung membuatku tidak mengenali gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengannya setelah terduduk di bangku ini dan terbawa suasana aku mulai memejamkan mataku tapi tidak tertidur.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan suara music yang keras dari arah ballroom yang aku fikirkan adalah apakah gadis pink itu dia selalu datang kedalam pikiranku senyumnya, tawanya selalu ada dan terekam jelas di memori otakku.

"kadang orang yang sangat pintarpun bisa bodoh di suatu bidang yang bagi orang bodoh itu mudah" aku mendengar suara halus gadis, aku tau pemilik suara ini ternyata kau.

"tidak ada yang sempurna semuanya memiliki kekurangan"

"kenapa? Kenapa harus bodoh di bidang yang Satu ini. Bahkan tak berani jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya"

"orang itu sebenarnya terlihat kuat padahal hatinya lemah bahkan dia tidak tau orang yang dicintainya menderita karnanya"

"salah paham yang berkepanjangan hanya akan membuat kedua belah pihak menderita. Laki-laki kadang tidak peka"

"ya laki-laki memang bodoh tidak peka. Terima kasih Yukata"

"sama-sama Sasuke aku menyayangimu"

"aku sangat menyayangimu" aku membuka mataku ya gadis yang duduk di bangku depanku adalah Yukata gadis yang sedari tadi bicara denganku adalah Yukata gadis kecil yang sangat aku sayangi.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke arah lain sudah berdiri Sakura dan Gaara aku tersenyum tipis untuk Sakura.

Yukata tersenyum penuh makna kepadaku, untung aku mengerti maksudnya, aku langsung berdiri dan mnghampiri Gaara dan Sakura.

"Gaara bisa kau temani aku sebentar" Gaara tampak mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangku.

SAKURA POV

Apa mereka akan bertengkar lagi? kenapa Sasuke? Tidak adakah aku di hatinya walau hanya sedikit tempat dihatimu.

Bisakah aku memendam perasaan ini lagi? aku terlalu sakit, terlalu sakit mengetahui kau begitu menyayanginya aku sadar aku sama dengan temanmu yang lain dianggap sama dan tidak berbeda.

Mungkin memang aku yang salah karna mencintaimu. Mungkin memang aku yang salah karna terus memelihara rasa cinta di hatiku, bolehkah Sasuke? Bolehkah aku mencintaimu? Bolehkah aku menjadi satu-satunya dihatimu? Bolehkah aku berada disisimu dan menjadi sandaranmu?

"Sakura duduklah" aku menatap nanar gadis yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Sasuke-kun, aku duduk disebelahnya, dia tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

Dia seperti mulai menghayati music yang mengalur pelan dari ballroom hotel.

"terima kasih" aku tidak mengerti perkataan Yukata yang bagiku sangat membingunggkan ini "terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke, aku tidak tau apa jadinya dia jika kau tidak ada" taukah kau Yukata kata-katamu seperti kau akan mengambil Sasuke-kun untuk selamanya.

"apa kau menyukainya? Maksudku mencintainya?'' Yukata menatapku dengan mata onixnya yang tajam, aku benar-benar bingung mata mereka benar-benar sama.

"apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha setenang mungkin, aku tidak mau membuat Yukata kecewa dan memutuskan Sasuke-kun.

"kau tidaklah bodoh Sakura, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau benar-benar mencintainya! Aku harus pergi. Pikirkan baik-baik pertanyaanku Sakura aku akan menagih jawabannya darimu" aku menatap nanar punggung Yukata yang berjalan menjauhiku, aku sangat MENCINTAINYA.

Dan kau membuat aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan segala ucapanmu, apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Kenapa seakan kau mau menyerahkan Sasuke untukku. Apa kau tidak mencintainya Yukata? Tapi kenapa tadi kau bilang kau menyayanginya? Kenapa?.

Mengharapkannya adalah suatu yang mustahil bagiku, dia seperti sutra yang begit halus tapi dia juga seperti duri di bunga mawar yang ketika aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat malah tanganku yang terluka, seperti hatiku yang menggenggam cinta untuknya terlalu kuat senhingga membuat hatiku sendiri yang terluka, miris kan?

"Yuka bicara apa?" berhentilah memberi harapan itu Sasuke kau hanya membuatku semakin berat melupakanmu.

"bukan apa-apa" apa yang harus kulakukan lagi agar kau mengerti segala perasaan ini Sasuke haruskah aku terjun dari atas jurang demi menyatakan perasaanku terhadapmu?

"Sasuke bolehkah aku menggantikan posisi Yukata?" bodoh kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar.

"tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa mengganti posisinya. Terutama kau" aku memang tak pernah ada di hatimu Sasuke-kun, aku memang hanya angin lalu bagimu.

"kau tidak perlu menjadi Yukata karna kau punya tempat paling special di hatiku" benarkah?sahabat terbaikmu? Terima kasih .

"ya.. aku bodoh sekali ya Sasuke-kun? Sudah berapa lama kita meninggalkan pesta, ayo kembali" aku berusaha mengambalikan kecerianku tak peduli dengan segala rasa sakit ini.

"hn" aku menarik lengannya. Menuju ballroom hotel, pesta masih degelar. Dan suasana juga masih ramai.

Aku melihat ada dua orang pemuda memasuki ballroom yang satu berambut raven dikuncir dan yang satunya berambut merah.

"ANIKI?" aku dan Sasuke serempak berteriak kaget, yang di panggil hanya nyengir dan berjalan ke arahku.

"lihat Itachi omoutoku ternyata pacaran dengan Sasuke, benar kan kataku! Ini akan semakin mudah" aku lihat mereka saling tatap lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Itachi-niichan" Yukata berlari dan memeluk Itachi-nii dengan erat.

"hei tumben kau mau melepas topengmu di luar rumah, Yuka-chan" Itachi-nii mengacak pelan rambut Yukata dan Yukata langsung menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya.

"memangnya aku Sasuke yang setiap hari berwajah tembok! Padahal manja" aku lihat dia menyeringai karna telah berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

"apa maksudmu hah? Asal kau tau saja wajah sok coolmu itu lebih parah" aku bingung melihat Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar out of character.

"aku bingung dengan mereka kadang bertengkar lalu sangat akrab, lalu bersikap sangat formal dan berubah lagi. dasar aneh" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii.

"haha soalnya hanya kau di keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki sifat aneh"

"sialan kau Sasori, lagian Yukata dan Sasuke itu lebih pantas di bilang kembar" Sasori-nii terlihat memperhatikan pertengkaran SasuYuka dengan memasang pose berfikir.

"benar mereka mirip sekali ya" Aku ikut memperhatikan SasuYuka, sebenarnya mereka memang mirip warna rambut yang sama mata yang sama dan garis wajah yang bisa dibilang mirip. Sifat mereka juga sama.

Apa mereka saudara ya? Baka apa yang aku fikirkan tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"jika mereka menikah pasti rumah mereka akan membeku karna menghadapi sikap dingin mereka haha" Itachi-nii kembali berujar yang mendapat balasan tawa dari Sasori-nii.

Aku tersenyum miris, sangat miris.

"diam kau Itachi!" aku kaget, ternyata yang teriak adalah SasuYuka secara bersamaan.

"uppss" Itachi dan Sasori-nii tampak langsung pura-pura tidak tau dan melenggang pergi ke tempat makanan.

Aku pergi dari situ, ingin segera pulang Cuma pulang cara agar aku bisa menghindari ini semua.

BRUK

"ahh gomen Gaara aku tidak sengaja" aku berdiri dari posisiku yang jatuh bodoh harusnya aku memperhatikan jalan, supaya tidak menabrak.

"mau pulang? Aku antar" Aku bingung dengan ucapan Gaara, antar? Bukankah dia dengan Yukata?

"Yukata pulang dengan Sasuke dan Itachi-nii. Mau kuantar?" ya setidaknya tak apalah menerima niat baik Gaara.

Aku merasa air mataku yang siap tumpah hanya bisa terisak pelan, Gaara tiba-tiba menarik pundakku dan mengelusnya, seakan memberi kekuatan.

Dia mulai menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke mobilnya aku hanya bisa menurut dan masuk ke mobilnya.

NORMAL POV

Di tempat tak jauh dari situ tampak Uchiha bersaudara berbeda gender mengeluarkan aura hitam mereka, tangan mereka mengepal kuat mata mereka menajam dan menusuk. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Gaara dan Sakura sudah mati saat ini.

PRANK

**TBC**

hoho Ichi is back dengan cerita yang berbeda (padahal yang RPK belum tamat) tenang aja yang RPK bakal Ichi tamatin kok tapi nggak sekarang soalnya flashdisk Ichi tuh hilang jadi cerita RPKnya ikutan ilang T_T

tapi Ichi bakal terus lanjutin kok tenang aja :D

oke sekian, semoga dengan cerita yang ini semuanya suka ya :)

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sister?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan **

NORMAL POV

Di tempat tak jauh dari situ tampak Uchiha bersaudara berbeda gender mengeluarkan aura hitam mereka, tangan mereka mengepal kuat mata mereka menajam dan menusuk. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Gaara dan Sakura sudah mati saat ini.

PRANK

Tanpa mereka sadari tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal masih memegang gelas yang sudah pecah sekarang, bahkan tatapan heran dari pengunjung yang lain tak dihiraukan, tangan yang sudah penuh darah diabaikan.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke parkiran mobiL, Yukata berjalan cepat ke Itachi dan mengambil kunci mobil dari kantong celana Itachi.

"ada apa Yuka? ASTAGA!" Itachi kaget melihat tangan Yukata penuh dengan darah bahkan kini Yukata sudah berlari ke parkiran.

"Sasuke dan Yuka sepertinya cemburu dengan Gaara dan Sakura, Itachi-nii" Itachi mendelik ke arah Naruto, dia tau jika adiknya itu menyukai Sakura( walau Sasuke tak pernah mengakuinya) tapi dia juga tau adiknya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Kedua adiknya itu memiliki sifat yang sama walaupun Yukata bisa bersikap lebih dewasa.

"sepertinya nanti aku harus mencuci mobilku" Itachi tertawa hambar, sedangkan Sasori tersenyum kecut karna ini kenapa harus Sakura?

Dua buah mobil sport sedang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo, jalanan yang bisa dibilang sepi memudahkan mereka untuk menambah kecepatan. Terlihat dari mereka yang mengendarai mobil dengan grasak grusuk, sangat tidak tenang. Berulang kali mereka mengerem mendadak karna hampir menabrak lalu kembali menancap gas penuh.

Mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka tuju mereka hanya mengikuti insting saja.

Mereka semakin mengendarai mobil mereka ke sebuah pantai.

Mereka memarkir mobil asal di perkarangan villa, bahkan posisi mobil mereka hampir bertabrakan, satpam yang menjaga villa itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya dua orang majikannya sedang dilanda mood yang tak bagus itu artinya buruk jika ikut campur.

Mereka masuk dengan tatapan tajam dan darah yang masih mengalir, mengabaikan pelayan mereka yang menyapa.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur mencuci lukanya langsung di wastafel dan mengambil obat merah meneteskan ke luka yang cukup dalam dan langsung dililit dengan perban bahkan bentuk perban itu tidak rapi dan tidak di gunting hanya di sobek paksa.

Yukatapun sama melakukan hal yang dilakukan kakaknya tadi, mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan takut pelayan mereka. Mereka berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

Di setiap kamar terdengar suara teriakan dan benda-benda yang pecah dan terjatuh. Malam itu hanya terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Uchiha bersaudara. Mereka kalut sangat malah.

Bahkan Uchiha yang dikenal tak berperasaan bisa sehancur ini.

Pagi itu mereka tidak keluar kamar jika kalian mengintip ke dalam kamar mereka yang terlihat adalah kasur yang tak berbentuk buku-buku berserakan persis seperti kapal pecah sedangkan sang pemilik ada di pojok kamar menenggelamkan mukanya di antara paha kaki mereka.

Hari ini mereka tidak ke kampus, bahkan mereka tidak keluar kamar mereka.

TOK TOK

"nona muda Yukata"

Cklek

pelayan itu tampak terkejut melihat kamar majikannya yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata rapi apa lagi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat majikannya itu setelah beberapa tahun.

"KELUAR!" pelayan itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalau keluar dari kamar itu.

TOK TOK

"tuan muda Sasuke saatnya sarapan"

Cklek

"KELUAR!" pelayan itu langsung pucat pasi karna dihadiahi deathlarge menyeramkan dari tuannya.

Setelah itu kedua pelayan tadi hanya berdoa semoga nasib mereka akan baik-baik saja

"Ohayou namaku Tenten jurusan seni" gadis dengan rambut coklat dan dicepol dua itu tersenyum ramah, dia memang lancar berbahasa Jepang.

"baik Tenten, kau bisa duduk disamping hmm.. Haku angkat tanganmu, kau duduk disamping dia ya" gadis itu membungkuk dan berjalan ke meja Haku, ya karna teman sebnagku Haku sudah pindah kemarin dan digantikan oleh Tenten.

Tenten tampak tersenyum ramah ke arah Gaara dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gaara yang duduk dua bangku di belakangnya.

Ino dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah bingung ada apa hubungan Tenten dengan Gaara?

Setelah dua jam menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan guru yang membosankan akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

"oy Gaara, dimana Yukata? Dia dikelas ini kan?" Sakura tampak tertarik dengan apa yang di omongkan gadis bercepol dua ini.

"aku juga tidak tau, aku tidak melihatnya sejak semalam dan nomornya tidak aktif" Gaara tampak menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengambil nafas berat.

"hai Tenten, namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil Sakura saja" Tenten tampak tersenyum ramah ke Sakura dan menyambut menjabat tangan Sakura. Ino juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kau kenal Yukata, Tenten?" Sakura tak bisa lagi menahannya dia amat sangat penasaran.

"iya, dia temanku di Amerika. Apa dia tak pernah cerita?" Tenten seakan memasang wajah merajuk.

"bagaimana mau cerita, ekspresinya saja selalu datar" Kali ini Ino yang menyeletuk, disertai wajah manyunnya.

"haha dia tidak berubah rupanya, kalian tau ayahnya lebih dingin darinya padahal kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat ceria"Tenten sekarang tersenyum membayangkan wajah datar Yukata yang menurutnya lucu.

Ino dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah melongo mendengar penuturan Tenten.

"apa kau tau kedekatan Yukata dengan Sasuke?" Ino bertanya lagi kali ini setelah Gaara keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke-nii, tapi aku sering mendengar ceritanya dari Yukata. Wajar kan kalau mereka dekat? Lagipula kalau mendengar cerita dari Yukata mereka sepertinya sangat dekat" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"apa mereka pacaran?" Ino sepertinya memang senang sekali mencari gossip.

"hahaha lelucon macam apa itu! mana mungkin mereka pacaran kau ini aneh sekali. Lagipula disini kan ada yang sangat mencintai Yukata" Tenten melirik Gaara yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

Sakura terus berfikir benarkah? Lalu kenapa Yukata dan Sasuke terlihat sangat mesra. Lalu apa benar Gaara menyukai Yukata.

Lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan Yukata dengan Sasuke? Kenapa ini menjadi semakin aneh saja.

Tenten kini yang bingung melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Sakura dan Ino.

"kalian kenapa? Yasudah aku mau mencari Sasuke-nii dulu ya" Tenten melambaikan tangan ke teman-teman barunya.

" dia juga tidak masuk" Gaara menjawab dari tempatnya.

"yasudah nanti pulang aku mau bertemu Itachi-nii saja" Tenten kembali terlihat bersemangat.

"hn" Gaara hanya bergumam, dia juga khawatir kepada Yukata. Semalaman tidak ada kabar lalu tidak masuk kampus benar-benar membuatnya cemas.

::

::

Yukata melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin benar-benar menyedihkan sekali keadaannya, kantung mata di kedua matanya, rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang merah karna menangis sangat menyedihkan.

Yukata membersihkan badannya di kamar mandi, dia keluar dengan jubah mandinya. Sekali lagi dia melihat kamarnya seperti baru terjadi gempa bumi. Baju-bajunya juga berceceran di lantai.

Dia berjalan ke lemari memakai baju yang masih terselamatkan, dia keluar kamar dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"selamat pagi nona Yukata" pelayan-pelayan membungkuk ketika Yukata lewat.

"hn. Tolong rapikan kamarku" dia berjalan lagi ke arah dapur, mengambil melon di kulkas dipotong kecil-kecil dan ditaruh di dalam blender setelah diberi air, dia memindahkan jus melon itu kedalam sebuah botol plastik.

Dia keluar villa, berjalan ke pantai. Dulu ketika kecil keluarganya selalu liburan kesini ke tempat ini mereka picnic disini memakan masakan bikinan ibu mereka. Lalu Itachi akan memanjat pohon mengambil kelapa, Sasuke akan mengambil tombak dan mencari ikan, dan Yukata akan membantu ibunya menyiapkan tempat mereka makan kadang juga membantu Sasuke mengambil ikan sekalian bermain air.

Yukata berdiri di pantai itu, kaki telanjang dibiarkan disapu ombak. Dulu Yukata sering mengajak niichannya menggambar di pasir setelah itu mereka akan berlari memberi tahu tousan mereka untuk menilai gambar siapa yang paling bagus tetapi setelah kembali gambar mereka sudah hilang disapu ombak. Setelah itu mereka akan memasang wajah lesu tak bersemangat tapi setelah itu ayah mereka akan mengajak mereka duduk di atas batu karang menceritakan hebatnya pemandangan di depan mereka menunggu matahari terbenam di ujung lautan.

Malamnya mereka akan tertidur di hamparan pasir, melihat bintang-bintang bertebaran dilangit. Berbagi cerita hebat mereka saling memamerkan keahlian mereka berebut ingin mendapat pujian dari sang ayah, lalu ibu mereka akan datang membawa selimut. Mereka menyalakan api unggun duduk melingkar saling berbagi kehangatan. Sungguh harihari yang sangat dirindukan Yukata, disitu dia akan melihat senyuman tulus dari sang ayah, disitu dia akan merasakan hangatnya keluarga Uchiha.

Yukata menatap lautan di depannya yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan keluarga Uchiha.

"bolehkah aku mengulangi saat-saat itu" Yukata tersenyum tipis menghapus air matanya yang menetes.

"mau mengulang masa lalu omouto?" Yukata berbalik dilihatnya niichannya memegang dua buah tombak, dia tau keadaan niichannya yang seperti apa sama dengannya tadi malam. Dia menggangguk, mengambil salah satu tombak

Dengan tangan kanan dibalut perban keduanya berlari ke tengah laut hingga air mencapai pinggang.

"yang terbanyak yang menang" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mulai menyelam mencari ikan, Yukata tersenyum lebar sangat lebar dia langsung menyusul niichannya yang sudah lebih dulu menyelam, saling berebut ikan bahkan saling mencipratkan air sudah terjadi yang membuat ikan-ikan di sekitar mereka kabur.

Setelah menaruh hasil tangkapan mereka yang tak lebih dari lima ekor itu mereka langsung mencucinya, Yukata sudah mengambil kayu bakar menaruhnya atau lebih tepatnya melempar ke depan kakaknya, dia hanya menyeringai melihat tatapan tajam dari kakak tersayangnya itu.

"gomen, niichan hehe" Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya itu.

"omouto mana kelapanya?" Sasuke yang sudah menyalakan api, ikan juga sudah ditusuk ke ranting kayu yang tidak terlalu besar.

"hmmm aku tidak tau oniichan" Yukata berkata lemah dia tau Sasuke tidak bisa memanjat, dan dia sendiri paling tidak bisa memanjat pohon kelapa.

"mau berpesta tanpa ku, eh? Yukata? Sasuke?" Yukata dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang ini benar-benar akan terulang ya?

"tenang Itachi-nii ikannya cukup kok! Kau hanya perlu mengambil beberapa kelapa" sebenarnya Itachi malas memanjat karna dia memakai kemeja dan celana bahan sangat tidak pantas untuk memanjat tapi melihat senyuman adik-adiknya benar-benar membuat hatinya luluh.

Kedua adiknya itu semakin tersenyum lebar melihat Itachi sudah berada di bawah pohon kelapa bersiap ingin memanjat.

Siang itu mereka makan siang dengan menu ikan bakar dan air kelapa sederhana tapi sangat berkesan di hati mereka, Itachi tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya yang tertawa. Jika melihat ekspresi Yukata dan Sasuke Itachi bahkan tidak percaya jika tadi malam yang meninggalkan pesta dengan tangan berdarah-darah adalah kedua adik manisnya ini.

'_mereka memang seperti kembar, saling melengkapi. Bahkan saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, mereka memang adik-adikku yang manis tapi mereka bisa berubah kapan saja tapi itulah adikku Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Yukata'_ Itachi terus memperhatikan kedua adiknya tanpa sadar kini dialah yang sedang di tatap bingung kedua adiknya.

"niichan kenapa?" Tanya mereka kompak dan sukses membuat Itachi kaget dan berhenti dari acara melamunnya.

"eh? Aku hanya berfikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi kalian yang seperti itu?" Itachi mulai menggigit ikannya membuat kedua adiknya tersenyum tipis.

"aku sayang niichan"sangat pelan tapi dapat didengar jelas oleah telinga Itachi, Itachi berdiri memeluk kedua adiknya itu dari belakang.

"haha aku lebih menyayangi kalian" mereka tidak protes padahal jika di keadaan biasa pasti Itachi sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dari mereka berdua.

**Untuk beberapa saat biarlah mereka melepas jubah ego dan harga diri mereka untuk keluarga, biarkan mereka merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan berekspresi tanpa ada ego dan biarkan semuanya seperti ini karna kehangatan dapat menghangatkan hati yang terluka dan mengembalikannya sepertui sedia kala. Karna kehangatan keluarga itu ada dan selalu ada.**

Mereka kini duduk di atas karang besar di pantai menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

Yukata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Itachi sedangkan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke. Kedua tangan Itachi merangkul pundak adik-adiknya mengelusnya.

"aku tau perasaan kalian jika kalian mau kalian boleh menangis sekarang luapkan segalanya sekarang karna kepedihan itu akan hilang saat matahari terbenam" tanpa sadar kedua adik Itachi sudah menangis di bahu kakak mereka dalam diam hanya menangis dalam diam menatap sinar kemerahan di langit larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Matahari sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka tapi mereka belum beranjak dari tempat itu, satu persatu bintang mulai muncul.

"hei kalian bertiga mau sampai kapan disitu? Api unggun sudah menunggu!" Yukata langsung berlari setelah tau siapa yang meneriaki mereka memeluk tubuh pria paruh baya itu dengan erat.

Sasuke juga ikut memeluk tubuh tousannya dengan erat, Itachi juga ikut memeluk tousannya di bawah guyuran sinar bulan yang baru muncul.

"hei anak tousan masih manja rupanya, ayo cepat" Yukata dan Sasuke menghapus air mata dari kedua mata mereka. Tersenyum saat melihat kaasan mereka sudah ada di depan api unggun dengan beberapa selimut disampingnya.

Yukata menatap Sasuke penuh arti, Sasuke mengerti tatapan itu dengan cepat mereka langsung berlari menyalip tousan dan aniki mereka, mereka sedang berlomba mendapatkan selimut. Seperti biasanya ibunya pasti hanya membawa empat selimut. Tiga selimut untuk satu orang dan satu selimut untuk dua orang.

Kali ini Yukata mendapat selimut duluan dan Sasuke harus mengalah menahan dingin, karna dia tidak tau siapa yang mendapat selimut untuk dua orang.

"Sasuke-nii sepertinya selimut ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang" Yukata membuka gulungan selimutnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati adik perempuannya dan masuk kedalam selimut adik perempuannya itu.

Mereka duduk melingkari api unggun duduk dengan selimut menyelimuti tubuh mereka, mereka bercerita tentang rasi bintang lalu saling mendengar cerita masing-masing apa kalian tau seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang biasanya dingin bahkan bisa tertawa lepas saat Yukata menceritakan kisah lucunya di London.

Dan seperti beberapa tahun lalu Sasuke dan Yukata tertidur duluan ini juga factor tadi malam mereka tidak tidur.

Fugaku menggendong tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya, Itachi membawa tubuh Yukata ala bridal style. Mikoto membawa selimut yang langsung diserahkan kepada pelayan.

Itachi memandang wajah polos adiknya yang seperti tanpa dosa padahal kalau Yukata sedang memasang wajah stoicnya akan terlihat sangat menakutkan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Itachi keluar kamar Yukata bersamaan dengan Fugaku yang keluar kamar Sasuke.

Fugaku dan Itachi sebenarnya mengerti masalah yang ditimpa Sasuke dan Yukata makanya mereka rela membatalkan rencana mereka hanya untuk dua orang itu dan mengulang lagi masa lalu mereka yang indah.

Mikota berdiri dengan wajah penuh senyum melihat suami dan putra sulungnya berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"mereka seperti anak kecil"

"berkepribadian ganda tepatnya tousan"

"oyasumi" setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing memejamkan mata yang sudah lelah.

::

::

"sebenarnya kau dan Yukata sangat mirip" Tenten meminum jus jeruknya perlahan.

"bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menatap mata coklat Tenten lekat meminta penjelasan.

"kalian sama-sama keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Kalian tidak mau menerima saran orang lain selalu menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri. Lebih suka memendam semuanya sendiri, dan tanpa sadar mengungkapkannya lewat perilaku" Tenten berucap dengan tenang, seperti sudah biasa mengatakannya.

Sakura menatap Tenten nanar seakan mengucapkan 'itu tidak mungkin'

"aku mau ke klub karate hari ini. Jaa Sakura" Sakura menatap punggung Tenten yang menjauh dari kantin, hari ini sudah dua hari Sasuke dan Yukata tidak masuk kampus.

Ini cukup membuat Gaara khawatir apalagi nomor Yukata tidak aktif, nomor Sasuke juga tidak aktif. Ketika ditanya ke keluarganya mereka hanya bilang kalau Yukata dan Sasuke baik-baik saja dan tak perlu khawatir.

Gaara benar-benar frustasi sekarang selama dia berteman dengan Yukata baru kali ini dia menghadapi Yukata yang seperti ini yang terakhir adalah dulu saat dia sangat ingin menemui Sasuke.

Gaara mengemudikan motornya membelah jalanan Tokyo dengan perasaan gelisah, walaupun benar Yukata baik-baik saja pasti Yukata akan mengabarinya dan ini sudah dua hari Yukata tidak mengabarinya, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan dia.

::

::

Yukata dan Sasuke sedang duduk di taman belakang villa mereka duduk di atas rumput di bawah pohon maple yang rindang.

Yukata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan dan mengelus lembut rambut raven adik bungsunya.

Yukata memainkan sebuah daun maple lalu menyobek-nyobeknya menjadi lebih kecil, tak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dua Uchiha bersaudara ini mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Itachi yang diam-diam memperhatikan adik-adiknya itu tersenyum tipis, jujur saja dia sangat merindukan keakraban mereka yang seperti itu, ingatannya bergulir ke beberapa tahun lalu.

Saatitu Sasuke masih kelas enam sd dan Yukata kelas lima sd.

Yukata, Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat, mereka selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Waktu itu Fugaku sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang tinggal satu langkah lagi menjadi keluarga terkaya di Dunia.

Banyak sekali pihak yang tidak suka kepada Fugaku, mulai dari ancaman dan terror terus bertangan ke keluarga Uchiha tapi ada satu terror yang benar-benar membuat Fugaku lemas.

Ancaman itu berisi tentang keselamatan putri kecilnya, Yukata hanya seorang gadis kecil berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Itachi yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki.

Yukata adalah gadis kecil yang polos dan lugu ditambah dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, dia akan menjadi sasaran empuk orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Fugaku.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi Yukata, hanya Yukata yang mampu membuat hatinya hangat seperti bersama ibunya hanya Yukata yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

Sasuke tidak akan mau dipisahkan dengan Yukata begitupun dengan Yukata. Tetapi demi keselamatan Yukata Fugaku akhirnya membawa Yukata ke Amerika tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke geram dan marah semuanya disembunyikan dari Sasuke bahkan dia tidak diperbolehkan menemui adiknya.

Fugaku sekali-kali pergi ke Amerika bersama Mikoto dan Itachi untuk melihat Yukata yang dititipkan Obito Uchiha. Fugaku tidak membawa Sasuke karna mereka tau jika membawa Sasuke maka Sasuke tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Yukata lagi.

Sasuke dan Yukata lambat laun berubah mereka menjadi pribadi yang dingin kata hangat menguap dari tubuh mereka hanya ada wajah tanpa ekspresi tanpa emosi yang bisa mereka tunjukkan hati mereka seolah membeku.

Yukata sangat merindukan Sasuke dia memang mempunyai ikatan khusus dengan kakaknya itu mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat bahkan ketika Sasuke sakit Yukata akan ikut sakit.

Pada saat puncaknya Sasuke benar-benar terpuruk kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, Yukata yang punya firasat tidak enak terus menangis di Amerika saat itu liburan musim panas.

"aku mohon aku harus pulang! Aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-nii! Aku mohon dia sangat menderita sekarang! Kumohon hiks hiks" Yukata terus menangis.

Sungguh mereka tidak tega, kondisi yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke di Jepang.

Itachi bersama Mikoto ada di Jepang sedangkan Fugaku ada di Amerika dengan Gaara. Gaara selalu ke Amerika setiap liburan untuk menemui Yukata.

Fugaku hanya bisa menunduk tidak mampu melihat kondisi anaknya, dia sangat ingin membawa anaknya pulang tapi dia tidak bisa dia trauma dulu Yukata pernah hampir dibunuh karna dia adalah pewaris tunggal sekolah music milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dan ada pihak dari situ yang tidak setuju dan berniat mencelakakan Yukata.

Yukata dan Sasuke benar-benar terlihat buruk sangat buruk sampai mereka harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

Sasuke seminggu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sedangkan Yukata selama satu bulan baru bisa keluar karna daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah.

Akhirnya setelah Yukata lulus High School dia di perbolehkan kuliah di Jepang, karna Yukata dianggap sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri ditambah dengan Sasuke yang akan melindunginya.

Itachi masih ingat senyuman tulus Sasuke saat Yukata pulang benar-benar sangat manis dan hangat.

"mereka sudah kembali kan? Ini berikan pada mereka, Itachi" Itachi melihat ibunya yang membawa segelas jus melon dan segelas jus tomat.

Itachi menggangguk dan mengambil gelas-gelas itu berjalan perlahan ke pohon maple yang ada di taman belakang villa itu.

"jus melon untuk omoutoku dan jus tomat untuk otoutoku"Itachi mengambil duduk di depan kedua adiknya.

"thankyou niichan"

"arigatou aniki" Itachi melihat kedua adiknya yang meminum jus buatan ibunya.

"pasti bikinan kaasan! Nggak mungkin Itachi-nii" Yukata tersenyum evil tentu saja tebakannya benar siapa lagi yang bisa jus melon seenak ini hanya ibunya yang bisa jus melon yang khas dengan rasa melon tanpa memakai gula.

"tentu saja iini bikinan kaasan Yuka, Itachi-nii kan hanya bisa duduk di belakang meja" perempatan muncul di dahi Itachi mendengar ucapan-ucapan adiknya

"HAHAHA" tawa Yukata dan Sasuke pecah melihat muka kesal kakak mereka terkadang Yukata dan Sasuke memang sangat kompak.

"huhh dasar kalian ini yasudah aku mau ke kampus dulu setelah itu ke kantor kalian berdua besok harus masuk kuliah jangan membolos lagi, ayah dan ibu juga berangkat bersamaku. jaa Yuka-chan Sasu-chan" Itachi tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Yukata kembali meminum jus melonnya dengan tenang, tapi fikirannya kini terbagi tentang ingatannya dua malam yang lalu, dia cukup terima kala Gaara mengajak Sakura pulang bersama tapi melihat Gaara yang memeluk Sakura membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya bahkan bekas luka kaca di tangan sebelah kanannya ini masih berbekas bahkan luka yang bisa dibilang cukup dalam itu masih menyisakan perih tapi tak sebanding dengan perih di hatinya, 'apa yang terjadi padaku?'.

Yukata menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Sasuke mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri, sudah ditanggalkannya jubah ego dan harga dirinya menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sisi tak berdayanya.

"menangislah aku disini dan tetap disini untuk menjagamu" itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke untuk adiknya seperti memberi semangat lewat kata-kata itu, baginya kebahagian adiknya adalah segalanya..

"hn. Sepertinya kita harus pulang! Music-music tidak bisa menunggu lagi" Sasuke tersenyum tipis adiknya sudah kembali dan dia harus menjaga senyuman itu.

Mereka keluar dari villa mewah itu dengan mobil Sasuke, melinatasi jalanan dengan tenang tidak seperti saat mereka datang.

"selamat siang nona Yukata" seorang maid menyapa Yukata saat ia masuk kedalam mansion, tidak berubah.

"hn" Yukata berjalan dengan pelan menuju tangga sebelum sebuah suara menginteruksinya.

"nona ada yang mencari anda kemarin " Yukata sedikit penasaran tapi dia bisa menebak.

"siapa?" masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa emosinya.

"tuan muda Gaara" great dugaannya benar siapa lagi yang akan mencarinya.

"dan seorang gadis yang mengaku sahabat anda dari Amerika, Tenten" sudut bibir Yukata terangkat mengetahui siapa yang mencarinya kali ini, sahabatnya ke Jepang. Berita gembira.

"hn, arigatou. Tolong siapkan biolaku untuk besok" setelah itu Yukata kembali berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, dia merasa bersalah karna telah membuat kamar di villa berantakan dan membentak seorang maid walaupun besoknya dia minta maaf tapi tetap saja, ada perasaan tidak enak karna Yukata bukanlah Uchiha tanpa perasaan.

Yukata mengeluarkan gitar dari tasnya, memetik beberapa senar, dia berjalan ke balkon duduk di kursi balkon membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya lembut.

Suara petikan gitar dan suara merdu dan lembut mengalun dari balkon karma Yukata, pewaris tunggal sekolah music Uchiha ini memang sangat berbakat.

::

::

Sasuke membuka perban di tangannya hanya perban tipis, darah sudah tak keluar lagi dari telapak tangan kanannya hanya terlihat daging berwarna pink yang belum ditutupi kulit.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pink dia belum bertemu teman pinknya itu sejak dua hari yang lalu sejak dia melihat sahabatnya memeluk teman pinknya.

**TBC**

**Aku harap setelah ini yang revirw nambah lagi :')**

**Makasih untuk yang follow dan favorite **

**Reviewnya Ichi tunggu loh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan **

**Main Chara : Sasuke U. Yukata U. dan Sakura H.**

**Main pair : Sasuke U. X Yukata U. (OC)**

**Slight pair : GaaYuka and SasuSaku**

"Niichan aku berangkat sendiri ya! Aku memakai mobil kaasan mobil baruku masih diurus surat-suratnya" Yukata menyandang tas biolanya, dia benar-benar sangat repot sekarang.

Dia memakai skiny jins berwarna biru tua kaos dengan gambar seorang pemuda bermain gitar, jaket yang belum terkancing tas biola di punggungnya, sepatu kets berwarna putih serta rambut yang masih basah.

"Hei kau buru-buru sekali" Yukata tidak menjawab seruan Sasuke dia malah mengambil sepotong roti tanpa dioles selai.

"Aku berangkat dulu Ita-nii, Sasu-nii, Kaasan dan Tousan" Yukata menyambar kunci mobil dari seorang maid setelah menaruh biola di kursi penumpang dia menjalankan mobil kaasannya ke kampus.

Kini tas biolanya hanya ditenteng rambutnya masih lembab bahkan belakang jaketnya agak basah karna rambutnya, dia buru-buru ingin betemu sahabat Chinanya dari Amerika.

"Yukataaa" Yukata terseyum tipis melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu, langsung memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak bertemu puluhan tahun.

"hei lepaskan aku tak bisa bernafas" setelah melepaskan pelukannya Tenten kembali terseyum lembut.

"aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini" Tenten mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sesuatu yang di pegang Yukata wajahnya langsung tersenyum penuh arti, dia kembali ke kursinya mengambil sebuah tas hitam yang cukup besar.

"ruang music" setelah itu kedua sahabat itu sudah tak terlihat di depan kelas.

"hah dasar Yuka dia menghilang dua hari tanpa kabar, harusnya dia itu memelukku bukan Tenten" Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Gaara.

Sasuke duduk di depan kelas gabungan semester satu itu untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Sasuke lebih baik kau jelaskan status Yukata yang sebenarnya" Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya di tambah teman-temannya yang lain memasang wajah penasaran.

"bukan disini" Sasuke memutar kunci mobilnya. Teman-temannya tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku yang panggil Tenten dan Yukata" baru Sakura mau berdiri, Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"siapa Tenten?"

"sahabat Yukata dari Amerika" Naruto menjelaskan siapa Tenten kepada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari temannya.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah ada yang mengambil tas ada yang sudah langsung keparkiran, karna mereka akan berniat bolos.

::

::

Mereka sudah berada di mobil masing-masing. Menuju café Akatsuki.

Karna café ini milik Akatsuki alias genk milik kakak Sasuke dan Sakura mereka mendapat tempat privacy untuk mereka sendiri.

"Siapa yang mau menjelaskan untuk apa kita kesini?" Yukata meminum jus melon kesukaannya.

"Mereka ingin tau siapa dirimu! Sebelum semua kesalah pahaman ini menjadi lebih besar" Sasuke juga ikut meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kami hanya bingung hubunganmu dengan Gaara dan Sasuke" Ino menatap tajam Gaara, Yukata dan Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah tiga orang paling misterius di antara mereka .

"Yukata adalah sahabat lamaku Gaara dan Dobe, dia pindah ke Amerika beberapa tahun lalu" yang lain hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Lalu hubungan Yukata dengan Gaara apa?" Ino kembali menyaut.

" Gaara dan aku hanya sahabat" Yukata menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Jadi kalian hanya sahabat? Tapi Sasuke, Yukata terlihat sangat akrab dengan keluargamu" Sai menatap tajam mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Aku.." Sasuke langsung menyela ucapan Yukata.

"Yukata sudah dianggap anak oleh orang tuaku sehingga aku diminta untuk menjaganya" semua disitu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak puas mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Aku fikir kalian memiliki hubungan khusus" Ino memiringkan wajahnya.

"Hn"

"Jadi kita membolos hanya untuk ini?" Gaara memperhatikan seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu .

"Hmmm kenapa kita tidak pesan makanan?" mereka sekarang mulai saling melupakan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka walaupun rasa cemburu masih meliputi hati kecil Yukata tapi dia coba tepis itu semua dan berharap itu tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan mereka semua walau lebih sering diacuhkan oleh Yukata, Sasuke dan Gaara dan Sakura, Sakura terlihat menjadi sangat pendiam sekarang.

"membolos eh?" Yukata yang pertama kali sadar akan keberadaan Itachi hanya nyengir, dia menarik lengan kaos kakaknya.

"Ada apa Yuka? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu aniki?" Sasuke berujar dengan santai dia memang tidak takut dengan anikinya itu.

"Maaf anak-anak tapi aku harus membawa mereka berdua pulang" Itachi langsung menarik tangan Yukata dan Sasuke menyeret mereka ke mobil Itachi tak peduli protes dari kedua adiknya.

"Ayolah niisan kami sudah besar tak perku diseret seperti tadi. Lagipula mobil kami ada di situ" Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan anikinya yang menurutnya sudah menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Diam dan duduk. Mobil kalian sudah ada yang urus"menurut mereka melihat Itachi yang seperti itu cukup membuat mereka ngeri pasalnya Itachi selalu bersikap konyol.

Yukata dan Sasuke adalah saudara yang unik wajah mereka bisa digolongkan mirip hanya saja potongan poni Yukata yang berbeda dengan Sasuke membuatnya agak lain, warna mata dan rambut sama, sifat 90% mirip, saling ketergantungan, satu sakit yang satu lagi ikut sakit, ikatan batin yang sangat kuat dan lebih menakjubkan adalah jika yang satu terluka yang lain akan ikut terluka dibagian yang sama. Mereka itu lebih dari kembar dan faktanya lagi mereka lahir tanggal 23 july dengan selisih satu tahun. Banyak keluaga Uchiha yang menyebut mereka kembar hanya saja Yukata terlambat satu tahun aneh memang tapi begitulah yang mereka ucapkan dan ini factor besar Fugaku tidak mau memberitahu keberadaan Yukata pada Sasuke karna Sasuke akan berontak untuk mencari Yukata.

"Hn" mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi berontak dari aniki mereka atau mereka akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Mobil milik Itachi berhenti di salah satu butik ternama, butik langganan keluarga Uchiha.

"Cepat keluar dan masuk kesana ku jemput dua jam lagi" Yukata dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil Itachi dengan raut wajah bingunng mereka terus memperhatikan mobil Itachi yang melaju di jalan.

"Selamat siang Tuan dan Nona Uchiha, silahkan masuk" seketika itu juga mereka paham apa maksud Itachi.

'oh damn Itachi' batin mereka bersamaan

::

::

"Sakura ayo ikut aku cepat" Sasori langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari café Akatsuki disambut oleh tatapan bingung sahabat-sahabatnya 'tadi Sasuke dan Yukata sekarang Sakura'.

Drrt drrt

"moshi-moshi" ternyata itu getar yng dihasilkan hp Gaara.

"…"

"hah? Sekarang?"

"…"

"ya sudah tunggu aku nee-san" setelah telfon dimatikan, Gaara menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"gomen aku duluan" setelah itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan café Akatsuki.

Drrt drrt

Hinata mengeluarkan hpnya dari tas berwarna lavendernya, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

" gomen minna-san, aku duluan niisan sudah menungguku" Hinata keluar café Akatsuki dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

BRAK

"niichan?" Naruto kaget melihat sepupunya tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh? Kau wakil dari Namikaze corp seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap, ayo cepat" sepupu Naruto, Menna menarik Naruto ke dalam mobilnya kini tersisa Ino dan Sai di café itu.

"Deidara-senpai? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ino bertanya kepada Deidara yang kebetulan lewat.

"kalian tidak tau un? Pulanglah pasti orang tua kalian di undang un! Aku mau beres-beres dulu un sampai jumpa un" Ino dan Sai berpandangan sejenak lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

::

::

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Ino-chan syukurlah kau sudah pulang ayo ganti baju kita sudah ditunggu" ibu Ino langsung mendorong tubuh putri satu-satunya itu masuk kedalam rumah.

::

::

"Tadai-"

"Sai! Cepat ganti bajumu kakek sudah siapkan seluruh keperluanmu di kamar! Kau harus ikut kakek"

"Eh?"

::

::

Sudah pukul tujuh malam suasana di aula gedung Uchiha terlihat ramai, sang pemilik acara tampak menyambut tamu-tamu undangannya.

Yukata, Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di kursi yang tersedia khusus, tampak ekspresi malas di wajah dua Uchiha muda tersebut Yukata dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki niat untuk kabur,

"Hei" Mikoto, menepuk lembut bahu adik-adik dari sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Doushite, Kaachan? Aku ingin pulang" Yukata memasang wajah imutnya kepada kaasannya.

"tidak bisa Yu-chan, ini kaasan membawakan jus tomat dan jus melon, kaasan yang membuatnya tadi" Mikoto menyerahkan dua botol yang dari tadi di pegangnya kepada kedua anaknya itu.

"Arigatou Kaachan" Yukata meminum jus melon buatan ibunya tersebut.

"Itachi, Kaasan sepertinya akan menyetujui saranmu untuk mengganti akte kelahiran mereka menjadi kembar" Yukata dan Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah aniki mereka yang sedang tertawa renyah itu.

"Haha Kaasan setuju? Akhirnya aku punya adik kembar" Itachi bergidik ngeri menatap double deathlarge dari adik-adiknya sendiri.

"Yuka-chan tumben mau pakai high heels?" Yukata semakin memasang wajah cemberutnya salahkan Itachi yang membuang sepatunya dan memberinya high heels.

"Tapi cantik kan Kaasan?" Itachi berdiri di samping Mikoto, dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah Yuka, memangnya kau mau pakai sepatu atasannya gaun" Skakmatt kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar pas dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pesta pertunangan Itachi dengan Inuzuka Hana.

::

keluarga Namikaze, Yamanaka, Shimura, Hyuuga, Sabaku,Haruno dan Uchiha berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion Uchiha.

"Maaf Kaa-san sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar" Sakura meninggalkan ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Aku mengundang kalian semua kesini selain acara pertunangan putra sulungku tadi aku ingin memberitahu tentang putri bungsuku, ayo nak kemari" seorang gadis memakai gaun panjang sampai mata kaki, rambut yang disanggul dengan sebuah tiara di rambutnya, sepatu berhak lima centi menghiasi kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke samping ayahnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Yukata" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, tetap menjaga image Uchihanya.

"Wah cantik sekali, apa dia kembaran Sasuke, Fugaku?" Tanya Kushina, istri Namikaze Minato sahabat kecil Fugaku.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu tapi mereka bukan kembar, mereka hanya saudara identik" kali ini Nyonya Uchiha yang menjawab.

Teman-teman Sasuke yang berada di ruangan itu tampak shyok mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Maaf permisi" Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu tak tau apa yang sudah dilewatkannya.

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama para tamupun keluar dari mansion Uchiha kecuali Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura mereka memutuskan menginap di mansion Uchiha.

"Sepertinya makan takoyaki enak" Sakura mulai membayangkan sepotong Takoyaki memasuki rongga mulutnya—

"Biar aku belikan err untuk semuanya" Sasuke langsung berdiri keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ikut Teme" setelah kedua orang itu pergi tinggalah para gadis di kamar Sasuke itu.

"Hmm lebih baik kita kekamarku saja daripada disini" Yukata menuju kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sasuke diikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sebelum mereka kembali, ayo ambil minuman" Sakura dan Yukata keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur.

Didapur Yukata mengambil dua botol besar minuman soda, sedangkan Sakura mengambil lima buah gelas.

DEG

Yukata menaruh dua botol minuman soda itu diatas meja saat merasakan perih di bagian pipinya, sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

"Isshhh" Yukata menhan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Yukata, Yuka kamu kenapa?" Sakura sedikit panic melihat sudut bibir Yuka yang tiba-tiba berdarah.

Yukata juga merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura yang melihat Yukata menahan sakit seperti itu jadi tidak tega dan kasihan, pintu mansion mewah itu terbuka memperlihatkan si sulung Uchiha yang baru pulang.

"ITACHI-NII!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Tenangkan dirimu?" Itachi menatap panic adik sahabatnya itu.

"Yukata tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya berdarah dan seperti orang menahan sakit" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah juga merasakan penderitaaan Yukata.

"DAMN, panggil kaasan dan tousan! Dimana Sasuke?" Itachi terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

"Dia pergi dengan Naruto membeli Takoyaki" Itachi melesat kembali keluar mansion Uchiha, Sakura membopong Yukata yang menahan sakit ke kamar milik Yukata. Hinata terlihat panic dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Sakura kemudian berjalan sedikit berlari ke kamar orang tua Sasuke.

TOK TOK

Cklek

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Nyonya Uchiha bertanya dengan ramah tapi ekspresinya berubah saat Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yukata.

"Ayo kekamar Yuka, Fugaku-kun! Pelayan ambil kotak P3K dan air hangat taruh dikamar Sasuke juga P3K dan air hangat untuk Yukata cepat" setelah itu Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sakura melesat kekamar Yukata.

"Yaampun Yuka!" Mikoto langsung duduk disamping putri kecilnya, mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Pipi kanan Yukata juga seperti terkena pisau, Mikoto segera mengompres wajah Yukata yang berdarah dan lebam.

"ARRGGHH" semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengar teriakan keras Yukata kaos putih yang dipakai Yukata berubah warna menjadi merah dibagian pinggangnya.

Sakura dan Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya, apa yang terjadi pada Yukata?

"Ayo cepat kita bawa Yukata ke rumah sakit, suruh Itachi membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit itu juga" Fugaku menggendong tubuh mungil Yukata kedalam mobil bersama Mikoto.

Hinata dan Sakura juga mengikuti mereka dengan mobil Sakura.

Yukata langsung dilarikan ke UGD baru sepuluh menit menunggu Itachi datang bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, Naruto penuh lebam di wajahnya, kemejanya juga sobek. Sasuke sedang merintih kesakitan karna luka tusukan di pinggangnya, persis seperti Yukata.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke UGD, semuanya kembali diam Mikoto menangis di pelukan suaminya, Itachi tampak cemas, Hinata dan Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tadi ketika kami keluar kedai Takoyaki, aku mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong dari gang sempit dekat situ. Langsung kutarik Sasu-teme kesitu untuk melihat yang terjadi"

"…"

"Setelah melihat kami preman-preman yang itu melepaskan mangsanya, mereka preman yang pernah aku dan Teme kalahkan beberapa bulan lalu"

"…"  
"Mereka tidak terima jika waktu itu mereka kalah dari kami saat Teme ingin meninggalkan mereka salah satu dari mereka memukul wajah Sasuke hingga berdarah"

DEG

"Mereka mengcengkram tangan Teme dengan kuat, aku memukul mereka semua Teme juga tapi aku ceroboh salah satu dari mereka memiliki pisau, preman dengan pisau itu mengincar Teme dan dua teman lainnya memukulku"

"…"

"Saat aku sudah ditarik dan hampir ambruk Teme meninggalkan preman dengan pisau itu, tapi pisau preman itu sempat mengenai pipi Teme"

DEG

"Teme memukul preman yang menghajarku dengan brutal, aku sedikit membantunya tapi Teme lupa preman berpisau itu masih ada, preman itu menusuk perut Teme dari samping jadi pinggangnya yang terkena pisau tepat saat itu Itachi-nii datang menolong kami"

DEG

'Kenapa Yukata bisa mendapat luka-luka Sasuke-kun?' Sakura benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana.

Dokter bilang mereka baik-baik saja karna pisau itu tidak sampai ke organ vital, setelah mereka dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan Naruto dan Hinata memilih pulang kerumah masing-masing, Yukata dan Sasuke ditempatkan di satu kamar.

"Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa disini?" Mikoto menatap lembut manic emerald milik anak sahabatnya itu.

"Tak apa basan, jisan dan Itachi-nii pulang saja biarkan aku yang merawat mereka" Sakura tersenyum kepada keluarga Uchiha terutama kepada Uchiha Mikoto.

"Tidak, kalian pulanglah aku tak ingin diganggu" Sasuke berkata ketus tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah pergilah aku baik-baik saja" belum selelsai Sakura menjawab sudah dipotong oleh Sasuke.

…

"Sasuke ada apa?" Yukata menatap intens kakak laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar perawatan mereka.

"Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini Sasuke! Sasuke tatap aku saat aku bicara!" Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadap Yukata dengan tampang yang amat menyedihkan.

"Sampai kapan kau berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura? Jangan kira aku tak tau kau amat mencintai gadis pink itu! Kau bodoh jika terus seperti ini" Yukata menatap nii-sannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Apa bedanya denganmu yang membutakan hatimu tentang cinta, menulikan hatimu tentang cinta. Kau terus menyangkal perasaanmu, selalu pesimis bahwa cukup hanya kau yang merasakannya kau tak peduli kepada orang yang sangat mencintaimu! Kau egois Yukata" Yukata menatap nanar kakaknya Yukata terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku memang seperti ini, lalu apa alasanmu untuk menjadiku?"

"Jika aku saja tak bisa menjagamu maka aku tak bisa menjaganya" Sasuke menatap balik adiknya dengan tersenyum lembut, tapi senyum yang menyebalkan untuk Yukata.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh jika Sakura menangis lagi maka kau akan dapat akibatnya dariku!"

…

"Sakura?" Itachi dan Sakura kini sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit mengingat kejadian tadi yang hanya membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" Itachi menatap Sakura mereka tidak memakan atau meminum apapun bahkan mereka tidak memesan apapun.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku Itachi-nii, aku hanya adik kelas yang kebetulan dekat dengannya dan menjadi temannya, hanya itu tidak lebih aku punya tempat dihatinya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih" Sakura semakin menunduk dalam.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Itachi benar-benar dibuat bingung sendiri dengan semua ini.

"Aku akan pindah ke Belanda untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku Itachi-nii, jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang ini. Aku permisi aku harus menyiapkan semua barang-barangku" Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan panggilan-panggialn Itachi, pikirannya kacau bahkan dia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannnya kenapa ini semua menjadi rumit?

…

"Aku akan berangkat ke Belanda besok, semua dipercepat semua barangku sudah aku kirim semua ke Belanda aku tinggal berangkat besok. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti aku niichan" Sakura bahkan tak menatap kakaknya saat dia bicara, dia bahkan sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal tentang ilmu kedokteran miliknya, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari kakaknya yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan bicara dengan tenang.

Sakura seperti dikejar-kejar oleh waktu dia seperti takut, takut mengahdapi kenyataan pahit yang membayanginya ketika dia berhenti dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu semua.

"SAKURA! Kendalikan dirimu! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, tapi sampai kapan kau harus menghindar dari semua kenyataan ini? Apa kau mau semuanya kan berakhir seperti ini? Aku tau kau tak sebodoh ini"

Tes

Setetes liquid bening terjatuh dari bola mata sewarna batu zambrud milik Sakura, tapi tidak ada ekspresi dalam matanya hanya ada kekosongan emerald itu terlihat redup tak ada sinar yang terlihat. Mati itulah mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"A..aku tak tau, aku hanya mengakhiri kisah yang sama sekali belum dimulai" Sakura tersenyum pahit kepada kakaknya yang dia tahu adalah dia hanya gadis biasa yang terlalu menuntut banyak dalam _peran._

"Tenanglah nii-chan aku akan baik-baik saja" Sakura tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di ruang keluarga.

'_Apa keputusan yang kuambil salah?'_

…

16 september 20XX

"Saku kau yakin akan pergi?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda ini menatap khawatir anak bungsunya.

"Tenang saja kaa-san ketika aku pulang aku akan menjadi gadis yang membanggakanmu" Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakannya membuat sang tou-san yang sedari tadi melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasori menatap nanar adiknya tentu dia tau apa yang terjadi di adiknya, dia ingin membantu tapi dia tak bisa ini semua terlalu sulit untuknya.

"Kau masih mau lari?" Sakura menatap kakaknya dia ingin tersenyum tapi tak sanggup ingin menagispun tak ada gunanya lagi, baginya ini terlalu absurd untuk dijabarkan.

"Aku tidak berlari aku hanya mempersiapkan diri atas apa yang akan terjadi, _nanti_" Sakura benar-benar bimbang sekarang dia sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk bejalan mundur jalan didepan terbuka untuknya tapi mengapa masih ada kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya membuatnya akan terjatuh di tengah jalan.

"Hei hei kalian ini bicara apa sih? Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kami menyayangimu" ayah Sakura memeluk Sakura erat sungguh berat keluarga Haruno ini melepas gadis pink yang akan menjalani hidup di Negara orang.

…

"Yuka? Apa masih sakit?" Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan adik satu-satunya dengan lembut memberikan kekuatan batin untuk adiknya.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura belum datang?" Yukata kini yang mengelus punggung tangan besar kakaknya dia tau kakaknya tak berniat membentak Sakura semalam.

"Coba kau hubungi dia" Yukata tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke, Sasuke kini yang infusnya sudah terlepas mengambil handphonenya dari dalam lemari.

Dia menempelkan handphonenya ketelinga tapi bukan senyum ataupun kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya tapi raut wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak aktif"

"Sms kakaknya" Sasuke mengikuti perintah Yukata untuk bertanya ke Sasori, setelah pesan dari Sasori diterimanya dunianya terasa terhenti bahkan dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar detak jantungnya.

"_**It's a nightmare"**_

…

"I'm coming Datch" Sakura berujar kepada dirinya sendiri ketika kakinya keluar dari bandara, dia memasuki sebuah taxi.

"**Hari ini semuanya akan berubah hari ini aku akan memulainya lagi"**

…

"_De sleutel van uw appartement_ (ini kunci apartement anda)" Sakura tersenyum manis mengambil kunci yang disodorkan padanya.

"_Dank u _(terima kasih)" Sakura berjalan memasuki lift menekan tombol lima, dia menatapi kembali kunci yang baru saja diterimanya.

'_Aku akan tinggal sendiri ya?'_

Sakura memasuki kamar apartemennya yang sudah teisi barang-barangnya dia memenag sudah memesan apartement ini sejak jauh-jauh hari dan sehari sebelum dia ke Benda barang-barangnya juga sudah dikirim.

Ada dua kamar tidur satu ruang santai dan satu dapur beserta ruang makan, cukup untuk sendiri, Belanda ya? Sepetinya tidak terlalu buruk.

…

"Sakura dia melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar negeri, dan mungkin akan kembali dalam jangka waktu yang panjang kuharap kau mengerti" Itachi menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku" Sasuke mulai merasa kesal pada kakaknya yang dari tadi bahkan menganggap pembicaraannya tidak penting.

"Dia coba untuk bilang tadi malam tapi kaunya saja yang begitu" Itachi mulai menyesap kopi panas yang dipesannya tadi.

"Hn, kalian berdua berisik" Yukata kesal kepada dua kakak laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi hanya mengoceh menyebabkan dia tak bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

...

5 years later 16 September 20XX

"Selama ini Sasuke kembali ke posisinya yang seperti dulu walaupun tidak separah dulu karna ada Yukata, tapi Sasuke sangat anti social terhadap sekitar dia hanya mau peduli kepada keluarga dan sahabatnya saja" Itachi membuang nafas berat, inilah sekarang aktifitasnya curhat kepada sahabat karibnya 'Sasori' dirumahnya.

"Aku juga tak tau, terakhir aku menjenguk Sakura dia menjadi agak pendiam dari biasanya" Sasori ikut menghela nafas berat sepeti yang dilakukan Itachi sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yukata kemana? Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihatnya dirumahmu" Sasori menyesap vanilla latte didepannya.

"Dia sedang ada acara, menjadi musisi terkenal membuatnya sangat sibuk"

…

**Belanda**

"Dr. Haruno ada pasien di ruang 302" Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya memakai jas putih panjangnya dan berjalan mendahului perawatnya.

"anda ingin membaca biodatanya dulu dokter?" Perawat itu menyerahkan map berwarna biru ke hadapan Sakura.

"nanti saja ketika sampai di kamar pasien" Sakura diikuti seorang perawat menuju ke kamar perawatan 302.

CKLEK

Tanpa melihat pasiennya Sakura langsung memeriksa pasien itu setelah mendapat hasil dia langsung menulis di dalam map.

"Tekanan darahmu tak stabil, asam lambungmu tinggi. Ada keluhan apa emmm Yu…kata?" Yukata menatap Sakura dengan seringai khasnya.

"Konichiwa Sakura nee-san" Sakura membeku ditempat melihat pasiennya siang ini sungguh bukan pasien yang diharapkan.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini" Sakura berkata dengan bahasa belandanya yang fasih kepada perawat yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Nanti aku akan meminta hasil tes darah dan tes urinemu, untuk saat ini usahakan istirahat yang banyak, jangan berfikir yang terlalu berat dulu. Makan makanan yang bergizi banyak-banyak minum air putih" Sakura mulai menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan berlaku professional dihadapan pasiennya.

"Seharusnya kau ucapkan kalimat panjang itu untuk Sasuke" Yukata memperbaiki posisi selimutnya dan mencoba duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Kenapa kau ada di Belanda Yukata?" Yukata menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri memeriksa infusnya.

"Aku ada acara disini, lagipula aku malas dirumah hanya melihat orang gila disetiap tanggal 16 september" Sakura menaikkan sebelas alisnya bingung _'Orang gila?'_

"Kau sudah sukses ya sekarang, aku masih ingin mengobrol tapi pasien di kamar lain mendesakku" Sakura berkata dengan wajah sedih dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi, lagipula aku adalah doktermu selama disini" Sakura tersenyum senang dan menulis sesuatu di dalam map pasien milik Yukata.

"Aku akan lama di Belanda" Sakura tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar perawatan Yukata.

'_Sasuke, aku tau kau pasti merasakan persasaanku ini andaikan kau yang ada diposisiku pasti kau akan senang sekali ya?'_ Yukata tersenyum nanar.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali untukmu" Yukata menutup matanya dengan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas seulas senyum tulus terbingkai diwajah ayunya.

…

**Jepang**

"Badannya panas lagi, asam lambungnya naik dan tekanan darahnya tidak stabil sebentar naik dan sebentar turun. Penyakit tahunannya tidak akan bisa sembuh hanya dengan obat. Biarkan dia sendiri, aku yakin besok dia akan membaik" Dr. Shizune asisten pribadi Tsunade menggantikan Tsunade untuk memeriksa penyakit tahunan Sasuke.

"terima kasih Shizune-san, aku titip salam untuk Tsunade ya" setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Nyonya Uchiha, Shizune meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Kaa-san? Ayo kita kebawah" Inu-Uchiha Hana istri dari Uchiha Itachi mengelus pundak Mikoto lembut, dia tau perasaan ibu mertuanya Dan dia ingin menghibur ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti Sasuke selalu seperti ini setiap tanggal 16 september" Shion gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengikuti langkah Mikoto dan Hana kelantai bawah rumah Uchiha.

Setelah mereka bertiga sampai dilantai bawah Sasori dan Itachi masih terlihat asik dengan obrolan mereka ditemani oleh vanilla latte dan kopi hitam.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran ibu, istri dan istri temannya itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Masih sama seperti tahun lalu Itachi-kun" Hana duduk di sebelah Itachi dan Shion yang duduk disebelah Sasori.

Mikoto lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa kalian tidak sadar? Sekarang tepat lima tahun Sakura meninggalkan Jepang tanpa menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang bahkan untuk menikahpun aku harus ke Belanda satu tahun lalu" Itachi tampak berfikir.

"Belanda, Yukata kan ada di Belanda sekarang" Itachi tampak senang, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru sadar akan hal ini.

"Coba kau hubungi dia" Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi dia juga merasa kurang yakin tentang ini.

Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Yukata di kintaknya setelah ketemu dia langsung memilih menu calling.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Belanda"_

"Maksudku kau ada dimana sekarang"

"_Rumah sakit"_

"Andaikan aku disana, jaga kesehatanmu ya disana"

"_Hn"_

"Oh iya setelah kau sembuh, kau usahakan bertemu Sakura ya"

"_Tak perlu"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku sudah bertemu"_

"HAH?!"

"_Aku mau tidur bye nii-san"_

TUT TUT TUT

"Apa katanya Itachi?" Sasori mendekat ke Itachi untuk mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Itachi menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, membuat Sasori, Shion dan Hana yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

…

**Belanda**

"Kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yukata? Lima tahun aku tinggal di Belanda untuk menghindari ini semua, Kami-sama aku belum siap untuk menghadapi semua ini" Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Tok Tok

"Permisi, dokter untuk hari ini jam praktek anda sudah selesai" seorang perawat cantik masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr. Haruno, Sakura menyadari kehadirannyapun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, dokter" perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan Sakura meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, Sakura memandang map yang bertuliskan _'ms. Yukata' _dibagian depannya.

Sakura memasukkan map itu kedalam tas kerjanya, keluar dari ruangannya yang seba putih itu, jasnya hanya disambikan di lengannya rambutnya yang digulung rapi dibiarkannya tergerai.

Dia berjalan mantap ke lobby rumah sakit, beberapa orang dirumah sakit menyapanya ramah bahkan pasien-pasien yang Sakura tidak kenalpun menyapanya mengingat dia adalah dokter muda primadona di rumah sakit ini.

Lobby sudah tidak terlalu ramai mengingat hari yang sudah mulai larut.

"Lantai berapa Dokter?" seorang petugas lift menyapa Sakura ramah, sekaligus melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tiga" Sakura mengambil kembali map yang ada di dalam tasnya menimang-nimang sebentar map biru ditangannya.

Ting

"Silahkan Dokter" Sakura keluar dari lift dengan santai tapi siapa yang tau apa yang ada difikiran dokter muda ini.

Sakura berhenti di depan kamar yang bertuliskan angka _'302'_.

'Ayo, Sakura kau pasti bisa hanya mengobrol' Sakura memasang senyum termanisnya dipegangnya handle pintu itu pelan, dan didorongnya pintu itu perlahan.

Cklek

"Konbawa Dokter" Yukata menaruh buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, rambutnya yang panjang di ikat satu, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat tapi dia sudah terlihat lebih baik dari pada tadi saat terakhir Sakura memeriksa.

Sakura melirik makan malam yang masih utuh diatas meja "Kau belum menyentuh makan malammu?" Sakura mengambil piring yang berisi nasi tim dan potongan-potongan daging diatasnya.

"Ayo makan aku suapi" Yukata menatap bingung Sakura, tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya membiarkan makan rumah sakit yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Suapan demi suapan diberikan Sakura kepada Yukata, entah apa Sakura merasa menyayangi Yukata seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri dia seperti ikatan batin dengan Yukata. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kegelisahan hati Yukata oleh sebab itu dia memutuskan melihat Yukata.

"Ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?" Sakura menaruh piring bekas makan Yukata ke atas meja, dia menatap wajah datar Yukata tapi dia yakin kalau dia melihat senyum tipis di wajah Yukata.

Yukata mengangguk kini dengan wajah yang agak cemberut entah mengapa dia merasa yakin mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya kepada Sakura.

Yukata menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, tangan dingin Yukata bahkan sangat terasa di kulit Sakura yang hangat.

"Temani aku disini, aku tak mau sendiri" Yukata mentap Sakura penuh harap, sungguh Yukata sangat OOC kali ini Sakura bahkan kaget dengan perubahan Yukata yang drastis seperti ini.

Sakura menidurkan Yukata di kasurnya selimut ditariknya hingga dagu Yukata, Yukata tersenyum manis pada Yukata.

Melihat Yukata yang seperti ini dia jadi ingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu

Flashback

Sakura POV

"Kemana Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" aku bertanya ke Ino, Gaara, Sai, Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asik makan di kantin.

"Aku tak tau Sakura-chan! Mungkin Teme sakit kan setelah mengantarmu dia kehujanan" Sasuke-kun sakit? Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku keluar sekolah, tas sekolahku pun masih ada dikelas tentu saja ini bukan jam pulang sekolah.

Aku menunggu bis di halte bis terdekat dari sekolahku, setelah bis yang kutunggu datang aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya, tidak penuh bahkan sepi hanya ada beberapa orang.

…

Setelah sampai ke depan mansion Uchiha satpam langsung membukakan pagar untukku, tanpa mengetuk pintu, pintu sudah terbuka untukku.

"Ayame-san dimana Sasuke-kun?" Ayame yang kebetulan lewat langsung kupanggil.

"Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama sepertinya sakit kemarin dia kehujanan dia juga tidak makan malam dan dari pagi dia tidak mau keluar kamar tapi tadi pagi aku sudah buatkan sarapan"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ayame aku langsung berlari ke lantai dua tempat kamar Sasuke-kun berada.

Brak

Tanpa mengetuk aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, tubuhnya pucat ac kamarnya hidup tapi tidak terlalu dingin dan dia berada di dalam selimut.

Aku melihat bubur yang masih utuh di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, dia hanya menatap kedatanganku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti jagoan, dimana keluargamu?" aku mengambil kursi plastic dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidurnya aku juga mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada disebelahnya masih agak hangat.

"Mereka ke Amerika dari kemarin" Sasuke duduk dan menyender di sandaran kasurnya wajahnya pucat sekali lebih pucat dari Sai.

"Buka mulutmu" aku menyuapinya suapan per suapan aku melihatnya yang tersenyum tipis melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku sedikit memerah.

Setelah selesai aku menaruh mangkuk bubur bekas Sasuke ke atas meja aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Sasuke-kun, untung saja didalamnya ada ember kecil sehingga aku hanya pelu mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Setelah dirasa cukup aku mengambil sapu tangan dari sakuku aku cuci sebentar dengan air hangat lalu aku beri sedikit anti septic setelah selesai aku keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku keluar kamar mandi, Sasuke-kun sudah kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Aku mendekatinya aku memeras sapu tanganku dan menaruhnya di dahinya begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Sampai dia memegang pelan tanganku, tangannya yang hangat sangat terasa dikulitku.

"jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disini"

Flashback off

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Yukata menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, Sakura yang ditatap oleh Yukata hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidurlah aku akan menjagamu" Sakura mengelus rambut raven Yukata dengan lembut disetiap belaiannya tersimpan kasih sayang yang amat besar.

Yukata POV

Pantas saja kau mencintainya dia begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang, perhatian, bahkan dia tak menyimpan dendam kenapa aku sekarang malah berfikir kau itu tidak pantas untuknya kau terlalu egois untuk meninggalkannya dia begitu sempurna bagai malaikat.

"Nee-chan.." tapa sadar aku mengucapkanya, ya itu adalah kata yang amat sangat ingin aku ucapkan.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku aku ingin memanggilmu nee-chan" aku menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahku karna malu.

"Tak apa"aku tersenyum sampai mataku menyipit mendengar jawabannya semoga kau akan menjadi nee-chanku Sakura.

Sakura POV

Aku merasa seperti déjà vu melihatnya yang seperti ini, aku seperti melihat sosok Sasuke di dalam matanya, dia bahkan begitu polos saat ini.

Perasaan di dalam hatiku begejolak seperti ada perasaan yang ingin keluar aku tau apa yang kulakukan ini semua salah, aku juga sadar menemuinya sama saja aku menggali kuburanku sendiri.

Apakah mereka menikah? Aku tak tau, bahkan aku tak tau seperti apa dia saat ini.

Aku begitu munafik jika aku mengatakan tak merindukannya aku begitu munafik jika mengatakan hidupku biasa-biasa saja tanpanya, buktinya hidup lima tahun tanpanya saja tak bisa melunturkan perasaanku.

Aku yang begitu bodoh untuk termakan oleh permain menyesatkan sang takdir, sang takdir yang begitu senang mempermainkan kami kemanapun aku pergi dimanapun aku bernaung aku pasti harus menjalani hidupku.

Sampai aku merasa dunia ini begitu sempit sangat sempit..

**TBC**

**Gomen ne, Ichi nggak sempet bales review…**

**Tapi pointnya aja..**

_**Kebanyakan dialog**_

"_**aku usahin dialognya di minimalkan **____**"**_

_**Kenapa lebih ke SasuYuka daripada SasuSaku?**_

"_**ini karna memang dari awal aku mau certain tentang keluarga Uchiha terutama SasuYuka, jadi romancenya SasuSaku dan GaaYuka. Walaupun romancenya masih slight di chapter depan insyaAllah udah full romance **____**"**_

_**Modus dimasukin ke fandom SasuSaku biar laku**_

"_**oh nggak kok, kan dari awal udah di tulis di depan kalau karakter utamanya itu Sasuke, Sakura dan OC alias Yukata"**_

_**Kenapa lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Yukata?**_

"_**tenang saja ini hanya untuk awal kok chap depan aku akan membuat full SasuSaku, jadi cerita tiga chap ini hanya untuk menceritakan awalnya saja **____**"**_

_**Banyak typo**_

"_**iya nih **____** Ichi lagi banyak tugas jadinya updatenya buru-buru nggak meriksa ada typo atau nggak.. tapi udah Ichi minimalisir kok **____**"**_

**Oke yang nunggu SasuSaku harap sabar sampai chap depan ya :D**

**Dan untuk semua yang review terima kasih banyak :D**

**Untuk yang favoritin terima kasih dan terima kasih **

**Untuk yang follow terima kasih juga =D**

**Dan kayaknya Ichi Cuma bisa update pas weekend atau libur aja ya..**

**Salam hangat dari Ichi…**

**Review lagi ya supaya Ichi tau letak kesalahan Ichi…**

**Salam hangat dari Ichi..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sister?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan **

**Main Chara : Sasuke U. Yukata U. dan Sakura H.**

**happy reading all :D**

Flashback…

Aku melangkah mantap memasuki Konoha High School, hari ini hai pertama aku masuk setelah MOS. Akhirnya aku benar-benar menjadi murid di KHS bukan perihal yang menarik sih mengingat aku adalah anak dari golongan atas tapi tetap saja untuk berada di sekolah ini harus menggunakan otak yang encer.

Apalagi aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini bersama Ino dan Gaara menyusul sahabat-sahabat kami yang sudah masuk KHS lebih dulu Hinata, Naruto, Sai dan ehem Sasuke-kun.

Kami kan sudah sahabat dari SMP jadi…. Maksudku kami hanya sahabat tidak ada perasaan lain kecuali Ino dan Sai-senpai yang memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu sepertinya Hinata juga menyukai Naruto, aku? Emm sepertinya aku.. ah sudahlah jangan dibahas lebih baik sekarang aku masuk ke kelas dulu.

Koridor KHS sangat ramai banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berlari-lari atau sekedar mengobrol di koridor, beberapa sudah kukenal tapi selebihnya TIDAK.

Seseorang berambut merah dengan jas berwarna merah juga terlihat dari ujung koridor mengendarai skateboardnya, hampir semua gadis di koridor dan lantai atas melihatnya.

Ckiitt

Skateboard berwarna hitam itu sukses berhenti beberapa centi didepan sepatuku,aku menatap pemuda dihadapanku jengah untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan ulahnya ini.

"Ohayou hime-chan, ayo kuantar ke kelasmu!" Dia turun dari skateboardnya mengambil skateboard kesayangannya dan menarik tanganku.

Semua orang di koridor menatap kami tak percaya bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris, lebay sekali mereka.

"KYAAAAA Sasori-senpaiiii itu siapamu?" mungkin itulah teriakan paling sering yang kudengar selama perjalanan ke kelasku.

Setelah sampai di depan kelasku barulah dia melepaskan tanganku, dia tersenyum manis dan berkata "Aku pergi dulu" dan mengusap kepalaku lembut setelah itu dia kembali menghilang bersama skateboard hitamnya.

Saat aku masuk kedalam kelas tatapan menusuk langsung tertuju padaku kecuali kepala pirang dan merah yang sedang asik menahan tawa di belakang kelas.

"Sakura! Ayo kemari" aku berjalan ke belakang kelas tempat Ino dan Gaara berada para gadis menatapku sinis bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang secara langsung menyindirku.

"Dasar perebut pacar orang lain" atau "Kasihan Shion-senpai yang diduakan" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Ino bahkan sudah memerah mukanya karna menahan tawa sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku duduk dengan pipi yang ku kembungkan di sebelah Ino didepan Gaara. Memang selalu begini Gaara selalu duduk sendiri dan didepannya pasti aku dan Ino entah karna apa dia selalu memilih duduk sendiri.

TEEETTT TEEEETTTT

Pelajaran pertama hai ini olah raga untung aku sudah memakai baju double jadinya aku hanya perlu membuka rok dan kemejaku saja tanpa perlu ke ruang ganti.

Kami semua langung berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengganti pakaian ke lapangan basket yang tepat berada di depan kelas kami.

Asuma-sensei sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan bersama Gai-sensei aku tak tau maksud Gai-sensei disitu padahal jelas-jelas dia itu guru olahraga kelas XI bukan kelas X.

Aku melihat segerombolan anak keluar dari kelas yang berada di seberang lapangan aku tau kelas itu, itu kelas XI kelasnya Sasuke-kun, Sai, Naruto dan Hinata jangan bilang bahwa kami akan olahraga bersama.

"Nama saya Sarutobi Asuma guru olah raga kalian selama kelas X dan disebelah saya Maito Gai guru olah aga kelas XI, baiklah anak-anak kali ini guru-guru mau rapat aku harap setiap anak kelas XI membimbing satu anak kelas X untuk olahraga sepak bola, bola basket dan bola volley terserah kalian memilih yang mana, minggu depan pengambilan nilai bagi anak-anak kelas X tergantung apa yang senpai kalian ajarkan hari ini" Asuma-sensei menjelaskan panjang lebar .

"Dan bagi anak kelas XI nilai kalian akan sama dengan nilai kohai yang kalian ajarkan, jadi ajari mereka dengan baik ya. Kami pergi dulu" kedua guru itupun meninggalkan lapangan basket outdoor yang seketika menjadi ricuh.

Ino sudah ditarik oleh Sai, Gaara dari tadi sudah bersama Naruto dan eh? Sasuke-kun memegang tanganku?

"Hn. Kau denganku" aku merasa pipiku memanas mendengarnya, perhatian setiap gadis dilapangan menatapku tak percaya.

"Oii Teme! Ayo kelapangan indoor" Naruto berteriak diujung lapangan dengan Gaara dan Hinata disebelahnya, Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku lembut membawaku ke tempat Naruto.

Kami masuk ke lapangan indoor yang sepi hanya ada Sai dan Ino didalamnya bersama beberapa bola basket didepan mereka.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini.

"Hinata mana adik kelas yang akan kau bimbing?" Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kelas kalian itu ganjil sedangkan kelasku itu genap jadinya aku lebih memilih tidak mengambil adik kelas dan menemani kalian disini" Hinata tersenyum ramah dari dulu aku memang kagum pada kedewasaannya aku ingin seperti dia.

"Ehem sebaiknya kita mulai latihannya" Sai melempar bola basket ketengah lapangan Hinata menjadi wasit, aku, Sasuke-kun dan Gaara satu tim sedangkan Ino bersama Naruto dan Sai cukup adil menurutku.

Bola dipegang Naruto, Sasuke berjaga di depannya bersiap merebut bola aku memperhatikan Sasuke-kun dari belakang 'keren' aku tak tau kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu entahlah terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab hari ini…

BRAK

"TEMEEE" aku menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang akan jatuh dengan kedua tanganku dan menaruh kepala Sasuke-kun di atas pahaku aku merasakannya badannya panas, dahinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin tubuhnya gemetar. Seseorang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.

…

"Sasuke, seharusnya kalau kau sakit tak usah ikut olah raga" Sasuke hanya diam di atas tempat tidur UKS setelah diomeli panjang oleh Ino dan Hinata akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Naruto ku lihat hanya diam di ambang pintu UKS aku bingung biasanya dia yang paling cerewet tapi kenapa menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

Aku dari tadi melihat Gaara yang rahangnya mengeras aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka ini terlalu membingungkan.

Ckiit

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya wajahnya tetap datar tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan aku tau itu ku sudah lama berteman dengannya.

"Kau mau kemana panda?" baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius.

"Tentu saja melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan" Gaara keluar dai UKS tanpa melirik Sasuke sama sekali, aku merasa ganjil disini.

Hinata keluar bersama Ino tinggal aku dan Naruto yang menjaga Sasuke, Sasuke sepertinya sudah tertidur lagi, panasnya juga sudah mulai menurun.

"Sakura-chan lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas biar aku yang menjaganya" Naruto masuk ke dalam UKS, matanya terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan iba.

"Aku atu kau pelajaran Orochi-sensei, biar aku yang menjaganya" aku tersenyum tulus pada Naruto, Naruto krmbali menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau memang baik Sakura-chan, baiklah jaga Teme ya" ia berlari keluar UKS, aku melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur wajahnya begitu damai 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu senpai?'

Dia membuka matanya perlahan matanya terlihat redup seakan tak memiliki kekuatan "A..air" aku mengambilkan air di sebelah tempat tidur untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku membantunya duduk, aku bisa melihat kerinduan di matanya seperti dia sangat merindukan sesuatu yang berharga di hidupnya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis "Bukan apa-apa" ada kegetiran di suaranya aku tau itu.

"Hn, kau mirip dengannya" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tak mengerti, siapa yang dimaksud dengan dia?

"Hn, dia begitu periang saat bersamaku atau siapapun orang yang disayangnya, dia tak pernah menyerah akan apapun dia juga sangat penyayang dan yang harus kau ingat dia pecinta melon" aku terpana baru kali ini Sasuke-kun mau bercerita padaku apalagi tentang gadis, ada rasa sakit di hatiku tapi kucoba tepis. Senyumnya begitu tulus haruskah kurusak senyum itu?

"Dia gadis yang beruntung" aku tersenyum walau aku yakin senyumku terlihat aneh, Sasuke melirikku sebentar dia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis.

"Ya dan tidak juga"

"dimana dia?" aku menundukkan wajahku tak ingin melihat ekspresinya yang begitu bahagia saat membicarakan gadis itu.

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras, "Dia pergi" dua kata yang aku tak mengerti maksudnya, 'haruskah aku menjawab?'

"Sasuke-kun? Aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya" aku berjalan keluar UKS tak lupa menutup kembali pintungya aku sengaja memilih jalan memutar melewati halaman belakang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?, dia baik-baik saja, memangnya apa yang terjadi?, kau pingsan di depan rumah?, harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, Aku akan ke New York tunggu aku, dua jam lagi pesawatku take off, tak apa aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja, sudah dulu ya aku harus berangkat ke Bandara, jaa Yuka" entah mengapa aku tertarik untuk mendengar percakapan Gaara di telepon entah dengan siapa tapi aku bisa menangkap kata _New York_ dan _Yuka_ entahlah apa maksudnya.

Aku kembali mengintip dari balik pohon LOH? Gaaranya mana? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, sial dia sudah pergi ahh lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi daripada terus berdiri disini.

Aku melewati kelas Sasuke-kun, sepi. Sepertinya mereka sedang di lab sekarang. Penasaran aku masuk ke kelas Sasuke-kun aku melihat tas Sasuke-kun yang berada di kursi pojok dua dari depan.

Jelas aku tau siapa disini yang memiliki tas berlambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih selain Sasuke-kun. aku melirik tas orange di sebelah tas Sasuke-kun tak lupa melihat cup ramen kosong di sebelah tas itu

"Dasar maniac" aku mengambil tas Sasuke-kun membuka ressletingnya, rapi. Tapi dari semua itu aku melihat sebuah buku, buku dengan cover berwarna biru tua dan biru muda.

Halaman pertama kosong halaman kedua hanya ada foto Sasuke ketika kecil, manis. Halaman ketiga foto gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sabahu yang diikat ekor kuda, halaman keempat foto gadis itu lagi tapi bersama seorang anak kecil berambut merah denagn tattoo kanji 'ai' di keningnya, halaman keempat foto Sasuke bersama gadis itu denagn Sasuke yang merangkulnya erat kalau diperhatikan mereka seperti adik kakak yang sangat harmonis.

Dan tak lupa di halaman selanjutnya ada foto seorang anak kecil dengan rambut spike kuning yang tersenyum lebar 'ternyata senyum itu memang sudah dari kecil.

Halaman-halaman selajutnya hanya ada foto-foto saja tapi foto-foto itu hanya ketika mereka kecil tidak mungkin ketika umur mereka sepuluh atau sebelas.

Di halaman terakhir buku itu ada sebuah kertas, aku mengambil kertas itu tulisan anak kecil jelas sekali.

Sakura tersenyum membaca surat itu, mengharukan. Eh? Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan Sasuke-kun? lebih baik aku kembali ke UKS.

Aku masuk ke UKS Sasuke-kun masih duduk di atas kasur tapi dia terlihat sudah membaik.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya, dia terlihat sedang mengotak-ngatik gadgetnya.

"Sakura?" aku mendongak memandang Sasuke-kun seolah mengatakan ada-apa?.

"Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ada lelaki yang mencintaimu tapi kakakmu melarangmu untuk dekat dengan pria itu" aku menatapnya tak percaya apa maksud pertanyaan itu?

Drrt drrt

"Sebentar" aku membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke i-phoneku, aku hanya tersenyum tipis membacanya.

…

Aku masuk ke kelas ketika jam istirahat ku melihat beberapa siswa laki-laki maupun perempuan yang tidak ke kantin atau kembali dari kantin lebih dulu, tatapan tak suka semakin sering kudapatkan.

Ino dan Gaara tak ada di kelas. Tak apa lah lagipula aku malas ke kantin, lebih baik aku menyalin catatan Ino dulu.

"Heh kau! siapa namamu?" aku menatap gadis berambut coklat di depanku entahlah aku tak tau siapa dia juga membawa segerombolan gadis lain dibelakangnya yang aku tau sepertinya anak sekelasku juga.

"Aku Sakura ada apa?" aku mencoba untuk bicara setenang mungkin tidak ada rasa takut, untuk apa aku takut aku saja tak pernah memiliki ingatan pernah berbuat salah kepadanya.

"Hei! Apa maumu? Tadi pagi kau mendekati Sasori-kun yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih lalu kau tadi di UKS bersama Sasuke-kun! kau benar-benar tak punya harga diri dasar perusak hubungan orang!" gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat berapi-api, ingin aku menyangkal semua ucapannya tapi aku merasa sekarang lebih baik diam.

"Jika kau besok masih berani mendekati mereka! Kau akan tau akibatnya!" mereka meninggalkan mejaku, baru saja mereka sampai kedepan kelas.

"SAKURAA" astaga aku lupa kalau dia memiliki suara sekeras ini.

Aku menatap gadis pirang dihadapanku dengan kesal, aku juga melihat gadis-gadis yang berada di depan kesal melongo tak percaya. Ternyata memang benar lebih baik aku diam.

"Huftt ternyata Sasori-kun benar kalau kau ada dikelas, ini aku bawakan ocha untukmu. Nanti pulang sekolah jadi ya menemaniku? Aku tak sabar menunggunya, lebih baik kau bawa saja temanmu yang berambut pantat ayam itu" aku hanya memberikan senyum tipisku, Sasori-nii dan Shion-nee memang sangat bertolak belakang yang satu pendiam yang satu tak bisa diam, tapi menurutku yang cocok dengan Sasori-nii hanya Shion-nee.

Wait! Tadi dia bilang pantat ayam? Berarti Sasuke? *blush.

"Iya iya terserah padamu saja, terima kasih untuk ochanya" aku mengangkat ocha yang diberikannya ke udara sebelum menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

"Yasudah Sakura-chan aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu, jaa Saku" Shion-nee menghilang dibalik pintu, tapi dia sebelumnya dia menyapa mengejek dulu anak-anak yang tadi mengerubungi mejaku *smirk.

…

"Kau yakin akan ikut" aku menarik ujung jas milik pemuda berambut pantat ayam di depanku.

"Hn, kau sudah bertanya seperti itu tadi" dia kembali berjalan tapi kali ini dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, aku tak tau bagaimana warna wajahku saat ini 'jika waktu bisa berhenti aku ingin menghentikannya'.

Sasuke-kun terus menggennggam tanganku sampai ke parkiran motor, Sasori-nii sudah ada diatas motornya bersama Shion-nee yang masih berdiri di samping motor.

Sasuke menarikku untuk mendekat ke motornya yang kebetulan berada di samping motor Sasori-nii, dia memasukkan kunci motornya ke tempatnya ehem **tanpa melepaskan tanganku** ehem.

"Ehem lihat Sasori, adikku dan Sakura romantis ya" aku buru-buru melepaskan tanganku yang dipegang oleh Sasuke-kun, aku hanya menundukkan wajahku agar bercak merah di kedua pipiku tak terlihat.

"Haha, kau merusak acara romantis mereka Itachi! Ayo Itachi, Hana, Saku dan Sasuke kita berangkat" setelah itu Itachi-nii naik ke motornya bersama dengan Hana-senpai.

Sebenarnya aku iri melihat kemesraan ItaHana dan SasoShion mereka sangat serasi, siapa yang tidak mau seperti mereka?

"Sasuke kita akan ke taman bermain, nanti kita berpisah di jalan dan bertemu di tempat saja ya! Jaga Saku-chan!" setelah itu Sasori-nii dan Itachi-nii langsung pergi dengan motor masing-masing bersama pacar-pacar mereka.

Sasuke sudah duduk diatas motornya "Ayo berangkat" aku mengambil helm yang disodorkan padaku dan naik ke atas motor bewarna biru tua miliknya.

"Sasuke? Aku berfikir daripada kita hanya menonton kemesraan aniki kita, lebi baik kita menonton film. Bagaimana?"Sasuke memelankan laju motornya.

"Hn" setelah itu dia kembali menaikkan laju motornya, tak ada yang istimewa beginilah kami hanya begini tak lebih.

…

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun kita nonton film horror! Mau ya?"

"Tidak"

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar ingin menonton film ini"

"Tidak, Sakura"

"Aku tau kau pasti takut"

"Tidak, baiklah tapi aku pastikan kau akan menyesal"

…

"KYAAA sasuke-kun! aku tidak akan mau menonton film itu! Itu adalah film horror terseram yang pernah aku tonton! Mengapa kau biarkan aku menontonnya? Kau kan tau aku takut akan hal-hal yang berbau horror seperti tadi!" aku melihat Sasuke yang dengan santainya masih meminum soda di tangannya.

"Jangan bilang aku tidak melarangmu" aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku kesal, dia bahkan hanya berusaha menghiburku.

"Ayo aku traktir mochi" senyumku merekah, aku tarik kata-kataku yang sebelumnya.

Mungkin dia memang dingin tapi dia perhatian juga, Sakura apa sih yang kau fikirkan! Ingat dia itu sahabatmu.

Aku mengambil salah satu mochi yang berikannya padaku, aku memakannya dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku merasakan sebuah jari yang menyentuh dahiku, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat jari siapa yang menyentuh dahiku.

Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah wajah tampan bak malaikat yang sedang tersenyum, tunggu itu bukan senyuman itu seringai. Apa maksud senyum menyebalkannya itu?

Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di depan mataku, jelas sudah kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. Aku mengambil kotak mochi dai tangannya mencolek tepung yang berada didalam kotak itu, aku mencoleknya tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Haha Sasuke-kun kau punya kumis kucing seperti Naruto haha" aku berlari meninggalkannya dengan tertawa, bahagia sekali hari ini.

"SAKURA! Tunggu!"

Flashback off

Normal POV

"Sak? Sakura? Sakura?" Yukata memanggil lebih kencang nama Sakura, untuk membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur di sofa.

"Eh? Apa? Iya? Apa?" Sakura terlihat masih mengigau setelah bangun.

"Haha tadi salah satu perawat mengantarkan baju untukmu Sakura, dan hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang jika mendapat persetujuan darimu" Yukata mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak terpasang infus.

"Oh.. iya terima kasih, emm aku mandi dulu" Sakura mengambil baju yang ada diatas meja bahkan dia masuk kamar mandi dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Cklek

"KYAAAA YUKATA! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!" teriakan menggema keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"HAHAHA gomen, ne Sakura HAHAHA" Yukata tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ini, dengan menaruh lipstick merah yang tadi dipakainya untuk menggambar di wajah Sakura kedalam tas Sakura.

_Sifat jahilmu tak berubah ya?_

**TBC**

**Sebelum maaf, kalau chap ini kurang banget…**

**Ichi upate ini duluan daripada RPK karna yang RPKnya belum jadi -_-**

**Special thanks for : Hotaru Keiko, .1, Desypramitha2, Hanazono Yuri, Asuka-chan, Lala y, Ratih, Mika, Akira Fly, Akbar123, nggak punya akun, Suji Saku.**

**:D chap selanjutnya ditunggu ya **

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sister?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan **

**Main Chara : Sasuke U. Yukata U. dan Sakura H.**

**Main pair : Sasuke U. X Yukata U. (OC)**

**Slight pair : GaaYuka and SasuSaku**

"Sakura?" Sakura membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap langsung Yukata yang sedang merapikan lengan bajunya.

"Aku harus ke sekolah dulu, apa kau mau menemaniku? Lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak tau daerah-daerah di Belanda ini" sebenarnya Sakura sendiri masih bingung menghadapi sifat Yukata yang seperti ini sifat yang jauh berbeda dari dulu.

"Baiklah"

PRANK

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba terjatuh menunjukkan layarnya yang retak tepat dibagian dada Sasuke.

"Yaampun, kok bisa sampai retak?" Sakura menagmbil ponselnya di lantai, tapi tersirat rasa khawatir terhadap Sasuke di hatinya.

Drrt Drrrt

Yukata mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, saat itu juga waktu serasa berjalan slow emotion. Bagaimana wajah Yukata yang berubah pucat, rahangnya mengeras matanya memancarkan ketakukan.

"Nii…Nii-san"

::

Sasuke merapikan dasi yang melekat di lehernya, dia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca wajah yang pucat. Dia mengambil sebuah syal dari lemari syal biru tua yang berinisial SS tersebut yang terasa sangat lembut dilehernya. Syal yang sudah disimpannya sejak di Konoha High School, terutama yang memberikannya.

Sasuke duduk dikasurnya , rasa sakit mulai menyerang dada kirinya. Rasa sakit yang mulai muncul lima tahun yang lalu saat dia bertanya ke Yukata apakah Yukata merasakan hal yang sama, Yukata hanya menggeleng.

Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan lebih parah daripada yang sering semuanya menjadi gelap sebuah kalimat singkat terucap dari bibirnya.

"A..aishi..teru Sa..ku..ra"

-Sister?-

Sakura tak tahu mengapa Yukata menariknya kebandara dia juga tak tahu mengapa Yukata menyuruhnya naik ke pesawat bersamanya yang dia tahu wajah Yukata berubah cemas ketika menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

'Semoa semuanya baik-baik saja' batin Sakura cemas.

::  
::

BRAK

"Kumohon tenanglah Uchiha-san" Shizune Nampak ketakutan setelah Fugaku menggebrak meja di ruangan Tsunade.

"Shizune kau cari semua catatan medis milik Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Yukata di seluruh rumah sakit di Jepang dan yang diluar negeri juga. Aku curiga mereka pernah melakukan pemeriksaan di tempat lain" Tsunade menautkan kedua tangannya memasang pose berfikir sedangkan Shizune sudah melesat keluar ruangan Tsunade.

Fugaku duduk di depan Tsunade yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Fugaku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana setelah ini.

"Kita hanya punya waktu seminggu Fugaku" Tsunade menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Maafkan aku Fugaku, aku tak tau akan secepat ini, dia tak pernah mengeluh" Tsunade menatap kasihan sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan ini.

"Aku tak tau Tsunade, aku takut kehilangan keduanya aku sangat menyayangi mereka" Fugaku mentap kosong langit-langit ruangan Tsunade.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade, mungkin kita tak bisa menjalankan janji kita dulu" Tsunade berdiri dan mengahampiri sahabatnya.

"Entahlah, aku punya firasat bahwa anakmu akan baik-baik saja" kenapa Tsunade mengucapkan anakmu bukan anak-anak mu?

::  
::

Yukata berjalan keluar bandara setelah turun dari pesawat, Sakura dari tadi tak berani bertanya melihat wajah Yukata yang berantakan.

Sakura menatap laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato kanji "ai" di dahinya, laki-laki yang tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Yukata" gumamnya saat Yukata dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hei Gaa.."

"Yukata kumohon" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Gaara, sungguh setelah lima tahun tak bertemu Gaara, Gaara sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya Gaara-kun, arigatou" Yukata menaruh tangannya di pipi Gaara, Gaara memegang tangan Yukata di wajahnya dengan memejamkan kedua bola mata jadenya.

Ehem ehem

Sakura berdehem kecil untuk menghentikan kegiatan kedua orang tersebut.

"Eh? Sakura? Kau disini? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit" Gaara hanya melirik Sakura sebentar lalu menarik tangan Yukata ke parkiran, Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengikuti kedua orang tersebut.

::

::  
keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno tanpak sedang berkumpul di depan kamar perawatan Sasuke, tanpa Yukata dan Sakura tentunya. Apalagi tangisan Mikoto di pelukan suaminya yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti.

Belum lagi Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja bersama Sasori membuat Shion dan Hana tak berani mendekati suami mereka.

Shion berdiri disamping Hana mengintip dari kaca bening di pintu, melihat apa yang sedang Tsunade lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri?" Shion menatap khawatir adik dari sahabat suaminya, Hana hanya mengangguk dan ikut memperhatikan Sasuke.

::

::

Yukata, Sakura dan Gaara berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Yukata langsung masuk ke lift yang terbuka dan menekan angka lima.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka mereka langsung berlari, ketika melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu.

"Sakura?" respon semuanya sama, semuanya menatap Sakura tak percaya bahkan sampai lupa bahwa Yukata berdiri dengan tenangnya disana.

Sasori langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya, Itachi pun sama dia memeluk Yukata dengan erat sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam tak tau harus bagaimana.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori, Sakura tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya bisa langsung menangis seperti itu.

"Nii-san?" Sasori mengelus puncak kepala adiknya lembut, dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Masuklah Sakura" Tsunade keluar dari kamar itu hanya untuk menyuruh putrinya masuk, Tsunade mengelus rambut bubblegum anaknya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kaa-san," Sakura masuk ke ruangan itu, yang ditemukannya adalah tubuh pemuda ang selama ini selalu mengisi pikirannya, yang selalu membuatnya rindu yang selalu membuatnya menyesal pergi ke Belanda.

"Sa..ku..ra" gumam Sasuke lirih, Sakura menatap berbagai peralatan medis yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke tentu saja Sakura tau apa yang terjadi karna dia adalah seorang dokter tapi dia tak tau apa penyebab Uchiha kesayangannya ini sampai berada di sini bersama alat-alat medis.

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi plastic di sebelah ranjang Sasuke, dia menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke dia merasa tanagn yang dingin wjaha yang pucat serta tubuh yang lebih kurus.

"Kau itu kenapa bodoh?" Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan setetes air matanya, Sakura takut bahkan sangat takut.

"Go..men" lirih Sasuke pelan senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya. Tangannya terangkat pelan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mencariku?" Sakura berkata lirih, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar.

"Malah aku berharap kau tidak kembali, aku takut saat ini akan terjadi" Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura, emerald yang masih sama seperti dulu hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan wajah yang menunjukkan dia sudah dewasa.

Sasuke mencoba duduk walau badannya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya tak betenaga.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura lalu tangannya turun ke wajah Sakura mengelus pipi Sakura yang basah karna air mata, lalu ke dagu Sakura dan menariknya lembut.

Sakura mentap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke, jarak keduanya menipis hidung mereka bertemu. Dan bibir keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang.

::

::

"Yukata?" Tsunade kaget saat menemukan Yukata berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, niatnya sih tadi dia ingin mengambil kaca matanya yang tertinggal di ruangan, tapi malah bertemu si Uchiha bungsu disini.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Tsunade kepada Yukata yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yukata.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu sehat-sehat saja sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah seperti itu" Tsunade berkata setelah dia duduk di kursinya.

"Kalian datang ke Singapure lima tahun lalu untuk memeriksakan jantung kalian maksudku hanya Sasuke. Sasuke terdiagnosa menderita penyakit jantung sejak itu tapi kau tidak karna jantung kalian berbeda. Apakah aku benar Yuka-chan?" Tsunade menaruh sebuah map yang berisi catatan medis Sasuke dan Yukata di atas meja.

"Kumohon Ba-san" seumur-umur baru kali ini Tsunade mendengar kata-kata itu dari Yukata, dia juga menatap mata hitam Yukata yang memancarkan keyakinan disitu.

"Aku bisa saja Yukata, tapi kau tau kan prosedurnya it.."

"Hanya aku yang cocok. Kumohon, aku menderita kanker hati stadium tiga dan mungkin tak akan tertolong lagi" Tsunade menatap datar putri bungsu sahabatnya yang kini nada suaranya meninggi.

"Andaikan kau waktu itu kau mendengarkan ucapanku pasti tak akan begini, berapa banyak uang yang kau berikan untuk dokter-dokter di Amerika uh?" Tsunade, mengcengkram rambut pirangnya gusar, sungguh dia tak tau harus bicara apa pada Fugaku nanti.

"Ba-chan tau sendiri aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain, aku tak punya harapan hidup hanya Sasuke yang punya" Yukata menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, di kepalanya terbayang wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tapi ada wajah lain dipikirannya, wajah seorang pria bertato kanji 'ai' yang juga tersenyum.

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon" setelah itu Yukata langsung meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Gomen, ne?"

**TBC**

**GOMEN, GOMEN**

**Ichi minta maaf banget ya, Ichi sibuk banget ngurusin tugas sekolah yang banyaknya minta digantung di tiang wifi..**

**Jadi Ichi Cuma bisa on di hp, terus modem Ichi nggak ada pulsanya -_-**

**Gomen, ne..**

**Ichi juga sadar chap ini pendeknya nggak nahan**

**Chap depan udah ending loh *tebar bunga**

**Mau sad ending atau happy ending? Ichi sih pengennya gantung *di pukul kepojokan* bercanda hehe**

**Review nya Ichi tunggu ya ;)**

**Puppy eyes no jutsu**


End file.
